Seul
by Carambar
Summary: Slash Kavanaugh et Lorne, puis Kavanaugh et McKay. Vient après Critical Mass.
1. Chapter 1

Titre :_ Seul_

Résumé : J'adore Rodney, mais il faut varier les plaisirs ! Alors voilà : Kavanaugh et Lorne. Pourquoi pas ?

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux et la cité d'Atlantis ne sont pas à moi !

Le Dr Calvin Kavanaugh travaillait seul au laboratoire quand l'appel lui parvint sur sa fréquence personnelle. Le Dr Weir demandait à le voir tout de suite dans son bureau. Malgré lui, il sentit une certaine tension le gagner. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, bien sûr, elle voulait seulement le voir pour éclaircir une question technique. Rien de personnel, juste un sujet professionnel : elle avait besoin de ses services et il était là pour ça, donc pas question de refuser. Il jeta un regard à sa montre et fut surpris de voir comme la journée était avancée. Il avait encore laissé passer l'heure du déjeuner. Etonnant comme les journées semblaient passer à une vitesse accélérée depuis quelques temps. Depuis que plus rien d'autre n'existait pour lui que les différents travaux en cours au labo. Il était le premier à arriver chaque jour, ce qui avait l'avantage de lui éviter la cérémonie des salutations matinales entre collègues, et, de plus en plus souvent, il était également le dernier à quitter la place. Il éteignit son ordinateur avec un soupir, assez travaillé pour la journée, il allait voir le Dr Weir, et puis il rentrerait dans ses quartiers pour faire… autre chose du reste de la journée, même s'il ne voyait pas bien quoi pour le moment.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle de contrôle, grommela ce qui pourrait passer si nécessaire pour des salutations, en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard des techniciens présents dans la pièce, même s'il était peu probable que l'un d'eux lui adresse la parole. C'était ainsi depuis l'affaire de la bombe placée sur Atlantis par un Goa'uld qui avait pris possession du colonel Caldwell. Il avait été suspect et il le restait aux yeux de la plupart des habitants de la cité, qui faisaient autant que possible comme s'il n'existait plus. A commencer par le grand Dr McKay, qui ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux, même les rares fois où ils étaient forcés de discuter boutique ensemble. Mais Kavanaugh se moquait de ça. Il était au-dessus de leurs mesquineries. Lui se savait innocent et il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu besoin d'eux, même avant ces événements, quand il était déjà le plus infréquentable des scientifiques de la cité.

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau du Dr Weir. Celle-ci lisait des dossiers à son bureau. Elle leva la tête lorsqu'il frappa à la porte entrouverte, et lui fit signe d'entrer avec un sourire. Il s'assit gauchement en face d'elle, fixant obstinément la porte des étoiles derrière elle d'un air aussi neutre que possible. Se trouver en présence de la cheffe de l'expédition, la femme qui l'avait accusé publiquement d'être un traître et avait donné l'ordre de le torturer, était toujours une épreuve pour lui. Mais en décidant de rester sur Atlantis plutôt que de rentrer sur Terre, il savait qu'il aurait à subir cette épreuve-là de temps à autre, pas trop souvent cependant, car elle ne semblait pas plus ravie de supporter sa présence que lui ne l'était de supporter la sienne. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le Dr Weir avait en effet l'air contente de le voir cette fois-ci. Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien cacher.

Elisabeth entama la discussion sur un ton aussi peu formel que possible, interrogeant le scientifique sur ses travaux en cours aussi bien que sur ses relations avec ses collègues sur le ton de la simple conversation. Garder un air détendu et enjoué n'était pas facile pour elle, d'autant moins que le Dr Kavanaugh ne faisait aucun effort pour développer leur conversation. Il semblait méfiant, ce qui n'était pas pour la surprendre, et ses réponses étaient pratiquement monosyllabiques. Malgré les apparences, elle l'observaient attentivement, guettant ses réactions et décryptant son langage corporel. Il y avait effectivement de quoi s'inquiéter à voir un homme jadis aussi sûr de lui, arrogant même, afficher ce regard absent et ce ton neutre. Kavanaugh avait maigri, c'était visible même pour elle qui ne le connaissait pas bien, et ses yeux étaient cernés de noir, signe des nuits passées au laboratoire plutôt que dans son lit. Ainsi, les inquiétudes du Dr Zelenka étaient fondées. Le petit scientifique si discret avait dû sans doute faire un gros effort sur lui-même pour venir la voir et lui parler de ce qui était devenu, comme tous le savaient, un sujet tabou entre les membres décideurs de la cité d'Atlantis : « l'incident » relatif au Dr Kavanaugh et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Elisabeth avait commis une erreur, et elle était prête à l'assumer, mais la présence de sa « victime » ne lui facilitait pas la vie. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle se décide à agir. Le scientifique n'allait pas bien, c'était une évidence, et il était de sa responsabilité, en tant que leader et responsable de la situation, de faire en sorte que ça change. La seule question qui demeurait était le comment.

Kavanaugh était déboussolé. Cette conversation ne menait nulle part. Quand soudain le Dr Weir le prit au dépourvu en évoquant la possibilité d'une mission sur une autre planète à laquelle il pourrait participer. Une mission ! Il en avait tellement rêvé à ses débuts sur Atlantis, mais il en avait fait son deuil depuis lors : avec tous les membres capables que comptaient cette expédition, quelles étaient les chances que l'on envoie en mission un traître potentiel comme lui ! Il avait perdu son air impassible pendant une instant, songeant à quel point ce serait merveilleux pour lui de pouvoir s'évader de la cité, même pour quelques jours.

_Touché ! _ L'espace d'un éclair, le regard de l'homme assis en face d'elle s'était comme illuminé, réveillé par la perspective de cette mission loin de la cité et de tout ce qu'elle représentait. Elle pouvait presque voir ses pensées défiler : l'idée du départ, mais aussi celle de l'équipe avec laquelle il devrait partir, de l'objectif de la mission. Elle avait lancé l'idée sans y réfléchir, mais elle savait maintenant ce qui lui restait à faire. Kavanaugh avait demandé à participer à des missions depuis le début, et elle préférait ne pas réfléchir aux raisons qui l'avait poussée à l'en empêcher jusque-là. Elle avait trouvé le comment. Satisfaite, Elisabeth congédia l'homme en lui promettant de le tenir au courant de la suite dès que possible. Et pour une fois, cette expression diplomatique prenait tout son sens, car elle avait l'intention d'organiser cette mission toute affaire cessante.


	2. Chapter 2

Le major Lorne observait le scientifique à la dérobée. Le Dr Weir avait pris soin de lui expliquer le caractère inhabituel de la situation. Ce n'était en effet pas tous les jours que la mission consistait en premier lieu à distraire un membre de l'équipe ! Le major était bien sûr au courant de tout l'affaire de la bombe, même s'il n'était pas présent lors des faits. Et il aurait été bien incapable de dire quelle aurait été son attitude dans pareil cas, mais il était assez honnête pour reconnaître qu'il aurait aussi bien pu commettre la même terrible erreur que le colonel Sheppard et le reste de l'équipe. Il ne connaissait pas personnellement le Dr Kavanaugh, et contrairement à la grande majorité des habitants d'Atlantis, il n'avait aucun a-priori négatif à l'égard de ce dernier, ce qui expliquait qu'il ait été choisi entre tous par le Dr Weir pour emmener le scientifique en mission. Et à le voir assis dans la salle de briefing, Stephen était prêt à admettre la nécessité d'emmener cet homme loin de la cité pendant quelques jours. Officiellement, pour entamer des négociations avec un peuple connu des Athosiens, officieusement, pour prendre l'air sur une planète au climat agréable et au peuple accueillant. Après tout, son équipe régulière et lui-même auraient aussi l'usage de ces quelques jours de vacances ! Il intercepta un regard angoissé que lui jetait Kavanaugh de sa place, et se surprit à lui sourire avec sympathie, sincèrement ravi de jouer les Gentils Accompagnateurs pour lui sur cette planète. En retour, le scientifique eut l'air plus que perplexe.

Kavanaugh bouillait d'impatience de passer la porte. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les recommandations que le Dr Weir devait sans doute faire avant chaque mission. En face de lui, le major Lorne paraissait très concentré, comme si des informations vitales allaient lui être délivrées sous peu. Tous étaient conscients que cette mission n'avait pas un enjeu capital, mais le jeune militaire jouait le jeu à fond. A ses côtés, les deux autres membres de l'expédition, un homme plus âgé et une jeune femme blonde, échangeaient des regards complices. Ils étaient tous les deux sergents et faisaient partie de l'équipe régulière du sergent Lorne. Cette équipe ne comportait pas de scientifique attitré en raison de la nature de ses missions : le plus souvent de la simple reconnaissance, ou alors des missions de sauvetage quand l'équipe du major Sheppard se mettait dans une situation impossible. Il était d'ailleurs notoire parmi les membres de l'expédition que le jeune major et le colonel récemment promu s'appréciaient beaucoup. D'autant plus étrange, donc, que le major lui fasse une faveur, songea Kavanaugh. Tandis qu'il observait ainsi son équipe du jour, il croisa le regard du jeune militaire, qui lui sourit en retour. C'était un sourire sincère, presque ingénu, et Kavanaugh se sentit curieusement troublé. Il se demandait quel âge avait réellement le major. Il paraissait si jeune ! Mais pour qu'il soit ainsi aux commandes d'une équipe, il devait quand même avoir un minimum d'expérience.

Le briefing se termina enfin, et chacun partit rejoindre ses quartiers pour finir d'empaqueter ses affaires. Le départ devait avoir lieu une heure plus tard. Comme ils descendaient tous de la passerelle de commandement, l'équipe se forma un instant au bas des marches. Kavanaugh, qui les suivait de près, ne pouvait pas les éviter sans paraître grossier. Il ralentit donc et s'arrêta également au bas des marches. La jeune femme blonde prit les devants et, lui tendant une main qu'il fut obligé de saisir. Elle se présenta :

- Sergent Miller, Dr Kavanaugh. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ashley, ou Ash. Tout le monde fait ça.

Kavanaugh se sentit curieusement flatté d'être considéré comme un « Monsieur tout le monde » par la jeune femme. Il grommela vaguement des salutations, avant de serrer également la main du sergent Jack Hazard, dit Haz. Le major Lorne quant à lui, avait une poignée de main ferme mais agréable, qui dénotait un caractère droit et honnête. Calvin apprécia ce premier contact avec ceux qu'il commençait déjà à considérer comme son équipe.


	3. Chapter 3

Ils partirent à l'heure, sous le regard encourageant et visiblement soulagé du Dr Weir qui semblait craindre que quelque chose ne les retienne au tout dernier moment. La porte par laquelle ils arrivèrent se trouvaient dans une plaine à l'écart des villages. Il aurait été bien trop risqué pour les habitants, avec les wraiths qui pouvaient arriver par là, de rester dans les environs. L'équipe se mit donc en route pour rejoindre le village que les Athosiens leur avaient recommandé avant la nuit. Le major Lorne prit naturellement la tête de la colonne, suivi de Kavanaugh qui se sentait pousser des ailes à mesure que leur marche les éloignait de la porte et de la cité d'Atlantis. Ashley et Haz fermaient la marche, un peu loin que nécessaire, et Calvin pouvaient les entendre chuchoter et plaisanter entre eux, comme des gamins en course d'école. Arrivé en haut d'une colline, le major s'arrêta soudain et attendit patiemment que le scientifique le rejoigne. Il l'accueillit d'un grand geste du bras en direction de la plaine qui s'étendait à leurs pieds.

- Regardez ça ! Magnifique, non ? Ca me rappelle vraiment la Terre. Ca pourrait être le Wyoming au début de l'automne!

Kavanaugh admira la vue, galvanisé par l'air pur et l'air extatique de son compagnon. Il aquiesça à sa remarque, même s'il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce à quoi ressemblait le Wyoming en automne, mais c'était visiblement très beau.

- D'où venez-vous, Dr Kavanaugh ?

La question le surprit. Son uniforme était américain, et cet élément suffisait à satisfaire la curiosité de la plupart des gens. Mais le major Lorne était visiblement différent des autres sur bien des points. Il hésita avant de répondre, préférant regarder la colline à leurs pieds plutôt que d'affronter le regard interrogateur du militaire.

- Je suis américain, mais j'ai passé toute mon enfance en Europe, voyageant d'un pays à l'autre presque chaque année. Mon père était diplomate.

- Ca n'a pas dû être une enfance facile.

Il y avait bien d'autres motifs qui avaient poussé la famille Kavanaugh à déménager sans cesse, mais ce n'était pas un sujet qui le mettait à l'aise. Le major respecta son silence et le calme de l'endroit jusqu'à ce que les deux autres les rejoignent, les joues rouges d'avoir ri et les yeux brillants. Calvin leur envia un instant cette joie de vivre dont ils faisaient preuve depuis leur départ. Ils ne paraissaient vraiment pas partis pour effectuer leur travail sérieusement, mais peut-être avaient-ils eux aussi besoin de cette mission au calme pour reprendre pied. L'existence sur Atlantis, entre la tension de la vie en vase clos et la menace wraith, aurait rendu nerveux n'importe qui. Le major, quant à lui, ne parut pas s'offenser de leurs manières, il semblait au contraire apprécier l'ambiance détendue.

- Nous avons trop traîné. Il faut établir le campement ici pour cette nuit. Nous repartirons demain.

Comme si elle n'avait attendu que cet ordre, Ash se dépêcha d'établir un périmètre sécurisé où mettre leurs tentes. Un périmètre qui parut particulièrement large à Kavanaugh, lequel comprit pourquoi, quand il s'avéra qu'ils avaient emmené seulement deux tentes à deux places. Devant son air soupçonneux, le major se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un sourire :

- J'espère que vous ne ronflez pas, doc ?

Calvin lui rendit son sourire, et ils montèrent ensemble leur tente du côté opposé et le plus loin possible de l'autre tente.

Ils avaient mangés ensemble autour du feu, comme des boy-scouts, et une fois la corvée de vaisselle terminée, le couple de militaires se déclara éreinté d'une voix unie et parti se réfugier sous leur tente, sous les regards mi-amusés mi-envieux du major et du scientifique.

- Enfin seuls !, ironisa le major. Vous jouez aux cartes, doc ?

- Oui, mais seulement si vous arrêtez de me donner ce surnom stupide.

La réponse avait été plus brutale qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Lorne lui jeta un regard perplexe, jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute :

- Calvin, c'est mon prénom.

- Stephen. Et, désolé pour le surnom !

Contre toute attente, l'un et l'autre passèrent une excellente soirée, parlant peu et se contentant d'apprécier le calme de l'endroit, lequel était seulement troublé par les gémissements passionnés qui leur parvenaient de l'autre tente. Ils se décidèrent finalement à aller se coucher quand le calme fut enfin revenu. Mais ils avaient dû être trop bruyants, car à peine étaient-ils tous deux allongés dans leur sac de couchage, que le vacarme recommença.

- Vos coéquipiers sont de grands sportifs, fit remarquer Kavanaugh sur un ton absolument sérieux.

Lorne éclata de rire et il fit de même. C'était un rire sain, sans arrière-pensée, pas un de ceux chargés de mépris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ils riaient l'un et l'autre de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et d'une certaine façon, ils se moquaient d'eux-mêmes et autorisaient l'autre à faire de même. Ils rirent tant que les habitants de la seconde tente finirent par se rappeler leur présence et le calme revint finalement sur le campement.


	4. Chapter 4

Le soleil se leva bien avant eux, et il fallut que toute la faune locale, principalement des oiseaux, s'y mette, pour que la mission reprenne. Si Lorne et Kavanaugh étaient très bien reposés, ce n'était de loin pas le cas des sergents Haz et Ash. Le major ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour leur faire les remarques les plus diverses sur les événements de la nuit précédente, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kavanaugh qui affichait un sourire entendu. Le campement fut toutefois démonté en un temps record, et l'équipe repartit avant midi vers le village.

Ils arrivèrent au village dans le milieu de l'après-midi. Une foule colorée et enthousiaste les conduisit aussitôt auprès du chef , un homme imposant par la carrure mais qui les accueillit à bras ouverts aussitôt que le nom de Teyla Emmagan, cheffe des Athosiens, eut été prononcé. Kavanaugh fut très impressionné par la confiance que les habitants leur témoignèrent aussitôt, leur faisant visiter toutes leurs installations, n'hésitant pas à s'interrompre dans leurs tâches quotidiennes pour leur donner les explications les plus détaillées sur ce que lui-même, à leur place, aurait sans doute considéré comme des secrets de fabrication. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée que jamais son peuple ne ferait preuve de la même bienveillance si la situation était inversée, et encore plus à l'idée que l'expédition Atlantis pourrait bien un jour abuser de cette confiance. Teyla avait bien des qualités, mais elle n'avait visiblement pas compris à qui elle avait à faire en la personne du Dr Weir. Il en était là de ses sombres réflexions, quand le major le tira de sa rêverie.

- Un problème, Calvin ? Tu n'aimes pas ce peuple ?

- Bien sûr que si. Je me demande seulement s'ils ont raison de nous faire autant confiance.

Le jeune militaire parut surpris de cette déclaration. Il allait poser une question quand il comprit soudain à quoi le scientifique faisait allusion. Cependant, quelle qu'ait été son opinion personnelle sur la question, il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser de mauvaises pensées entacher l'ambiance de cette mission.

- Fais-moi confiance, ils n'auront pas à le regretter, répondit-il seulement.

L'après-midi s'acheva trop vite au goût de Kavanaugh, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir le décompte des heures qui le séparaient du retour à la cité et à son quotidien. A son grand étonnement, Lorne refusa l'offre de locaux de les loger dans le village, prétextant un protocole militaire qui obligeait l'équipe à établir son campement à l'extérieur. Calvin craignit un instant que le chef du village ne l'entende pas ainsi et se sente insulté, mais le jeune homme avait une attitude si chaleureuse que l'affaire fut entendue en un rien de temps. L'équipe fut tout de même invitée à se joindre à la fête organisée en leur honneur le soir-même. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient pour trouver un emplacement pour la nuit, Kavanaugh s'approcha du militaire pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Pourquoi ne pas accepter leur offre ? Il n'y a aucune raison de se méfier d'eux, si ?

- Parce que, au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié, deux des membres de notre équipe ont des mœurs nocturnes qui sont, disons, _bruyantes !_

Kavanaugh rougit à cette remarque, ce qui fit rire le major.

- Nous allons donc nous installer bien à l'écart. Mais pas d'inquiétude, la soirée promet d'être belle, et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter à ma manière !

Lorne n'avait pas menti : les villageois avait le sens de l'accueil et de la fête. Ils organisèrent un immense banquet avec des plats tous délicieux, quoique très difficiles à identifier pour des papilles terriennes. En même temps que le banquet, des artistes présentèrent leurs talents. Jongleurs, chanteurs, musiciens, rien ne manquait pour que l'ambiance soit détendue et amicale. Le vin –ou ce qui en tenait lieu- aidait aussi à briser la glace entre les membres de l'équipe et leurs hôtes. Le major avait visiblement sous-estimé la puissance du breuvage, et il avait de la peine se tenir droit tandis que deux charmantes indigènes l'entretenaient de la vie sur Atlantis. Malgré lui, Kavanaugh tendit l'oreille, surveillant que la conversation ne dévie pas sur des sujets sensibles. Il avait lui aussi goûté au vin, mais sans en abuser, et il se sentait en quelque sorte investi de la responsabilité de la mission pour la soirée, puisque personne d'autre, et surtout pas le major, ne semblait en mesure de l'assurer. Plus loin, le sergent Miller intriguait beaucoup les guerriers du village qui la harcelait de question. En dehors des Athosiens, peu de peuples semblaient connaître la révolution féminine, ce qui expliquait peut-être le succès de Teyla comme ambassadrice. En face de Ashley, Haz n'avait pas l'air vraiment ravi de l'intérêt porté à sa compagne, aussi Calvin ne fut-il pas surpris de voir le couple se retirer discrètement assez tôt dans la soirée pour rejoindre le campement, et une autre forme de divertissement. Les villageois ne semblèrent pas remarquer particulièrement leur départ, mais de plus en plus de jolies jeunes filles se pressèrent autour du major pour lui poser toutes sortes de questions. Le chef du village, quant à lui, semblait apprécier la compagnie de Kavanaugh, qui en profita pour élargir sa connaissance de ce monde si lointain, le premier qu'il avait la chance de visiter en personne, même si, au fond de lui, il aurait également apprécié d'être la cible d'une autre forme d'intérêt, à l'instar de Lorne. Celui-ci semblait avoir quelques difficultés à se débarrasser de ses admiratrices. Il jeta un regard fatigué à Calvin, comme pour lui demander de le sortir de là. Prenant les devants, le scientifique prit poliment congé du chef du village, et arracha le major à ses groupies visiblement très déçues. Les deux hommes repartirent vers le campement, Kavanaugh soutenant à moitié le militaire qui tenait à peine debout.

- Je te préviens que tu n'as pas intérêt à être malade dans la tente cette nuit, grogna-t-il à l'intention de son fardeau.

- Je dois avouer que ce truc était sacrément fort, répondit celui-ci en riant. Je tenais l'alcool mieux que ça au début de ma carrière !

Lorne s'arrêta soudain. Calvin le regarda avec inquiétude.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rien de grave, mais je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main, je crois.

Le major indiqua par geste le bord de la route, où il avait l'intention de se soulager de tout le vin qu'il avait bu. Avec un soupir, Kavanaugh fut obligé de l'aider à se tenir debout pendant l'opération. Ils repartirent enfin et rejoignirent le campement, où ils furent accueilli par les mêmes bruits que la veille.

Les gémissements et les cris montant de la deuxième tente semblèrent soudain insupportables à Calvin. Ce qui lui avait paru plutôt amusant et vaguement gênant la veille lui portait maintenant sur les nerfs, lui rappelant avec force qu'il était avant tout un être humain avec des besoins précis, même s'il avait passé pas mal de temps à tenter de l'oublier. Il se demanda soudain comment Lorne avait pu résister aux invitations à peine déguisées des jeunes villageoises. C'était étrange, mais Calvin était content de ne pas être seul dans son cas pour la soirée. Il eut alors un soupçon horrible : et si c'était le Dr Weir qui avait ordonné au major de se tenir tranquille en sa présence ? Ca expliquerait l'attitude de ce dernier et tout l'alcool qu'il avait bu. Quel idiot ! S'il n'y avait qu'un soldat dans toute la cité d'Atlantis qui soit assez naïf et discipliné pour suivre des ordres pareils, c'était bien le major Lorne. Furieux avant tout contre lui-même, Kavanaugh pénétra dans la tente où il avait laissé le miliaire se débrouiller seul pour se mettre au lit. Ce dernier se débattait encore avec son sac de couchage, visiblement incapable de se souvenir de la façon dont on utilisait un tel objet. Il ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée de son équipier jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une poigne de fer le saisir aux épaules et le secouer. Etonné, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard ulcéré du scientifique.

- Pourquoi est-que tu es revenu avec moi au campement ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté là-bas avec toutes ces filles qui te tournaient autour ?

Le jeune homme était trop surpris pour répondre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait mettre l'autre dans un état pareil. A travers les brumes de l'alcool, il remarqua que le visage qui lui faisait face était plus expressif que jamais. La lueur de la lampe torche en faisait ressortir les traits, soulignant le front haut et bien dégagé et le regard franc qui paraissait presque noir pour l'instant. Incapable de rassembler ses esprits, il ne trouva rien à répondre. Toujours furieux, Kavanaugh ressortit alors de la tente pour tenter de se calmer. S'il avait raison, le major était une victime, il serait donc injuste de s'en prendre à lui. Serrant les poings à s'en faire mal, il remarqua à peine que le silence était revenu. Comme il cherchait un moyen de se défouler, il s'approcha d'un tronc d'arbre massif qui lui arrivait à la hauteur de la taille, et s'appuya dessus des deux mains, respirant à fond pour chasser sa colère.

Il commençait à se sentir un peu mieux, quand il fut surpris par la chaleur d'un corps tout contre le sien. L'épisode dans la tente avait dû réveiller Lorne, qui était sorti pour le rejoindre là, s'approchant de lui silencieusement par derrière. Avant d'avoir pu réagir, Kavanaugh sentit son cœur s'accélérer et son entrejambe se durcir. Il ferma les yeux, tâchant d'ignorer ce corps contre le sien et les sensations qu'il faisait naître en lui. Se collant encore d'avantage à lui, Lorne lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix basse et rauque, rendue incertaine par l'alcool :

- Quel est le problème, au juste ? Si tu veux une de ces filles, je peux arranger ça, Calvin.

Il avait prononcé son prénom d'une drôle de façon, et l'intéressé se sentit incapable du moindre geste. Il cherchait les mots pour écarter l'autre avant que la pression de son bas-ventre ne devienne insupportable, quand il perçut une tension analogue contre ses fesses. Il ouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Lorne le prit une nouvelle fois par surprise en passant ses bras autour de son torse, le serrant puissamment contre lui, de sorte qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible sur ses intentions.

- Je peux aussi arranger ça si ce n'est pas une fille que tu veux.

Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés ainsi pendant quelques secondes. Il leur semblait que l'air autour d'eux se chargeait d'électricité, l'excitation grandissante de leurs deux corps formant presque une présence tangible.

Kavanaugh hésitait. Il ne voulait rien tant qu'accepter ce cadeau inattendu dont il avait tellement besoin, mais il sentait l'alcool dans l'haleine de son partenaire qui lui disait que celui-ci ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, et qu'avec cette nuit il risquait de perdre ses chances d'amitié avec la seule personne qui ne lui était pas hostile sur Atlantis.

Lorne était lui aussi au bord de l'explosion. L'alcool qui l'engourdissait quelques instants auparavant semblait maintenant décupler son énergie et son désir. Ne sachant comment interpréter le silence de son partenaire, il commença à remuer doucement ses mains, caressant le corps à travers le t-shirt, puis s'enhardissant jusqu'à descendre une main à l'entrejambe, où il rencontra le tissu tendu à craquer du pantalon. Un gémissement de plaisir l'encouragea à continuer sur cette voie. Il sentait les muscles de l'abdomen se contracter sous sa main libre, à mesure que les caresses de son autre main se faisaient plus précises.

Kavanaugh abandonna toute réflexion quand une des mains pressées contre lui descendit à la rencontre de son sexe en érection sous ses vêtements. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir, et plus rien n'eut alors d'importance que sa rencontre avec le corps de cet homme contre lui. Il laissa la main en place quelques instant, puis l'écarta délicatement pour se retourner face à celui qui allait devenir son amant. La lune était présente, mais les arbres alentour assombrissaient l'endroit, de sorte qu'il ne voyait pas précisément les traits du visage qui lui faisait face. Il se pencha et embrassa avec fougue les lèvres offertes, avant d'entraîner l'autre vers leur tente, tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne. La tente était grande ouverte, comme une invitation, et les deux hommes se déshabillèrent mutuellement avec hâte à l'entrée, laissant leurs vêtements en tas à même le sol. Enlacés, ils entrèrent dans l'espace clos et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme si le temps leur était à présent compté. Les mains de chacun caressaient et palpaient sans relâche le corps de l'autre, tandis que leurs lèvres étaient soudées en un baiser. N'y tenant plus, Kavanaugh s'écarta soudain et retourna sans ménagement le corps de son partenaire, qui se laissa faire avec reconnaissance. Il glissa une main entre ses cuisses et les écarta, puis il guida son membre tendu dans le corps de son amant qu'il pénétra avec force. Surpris par cette violence, Lorne poussa un cri et tout son corps se contracta sous l'effet de la douleur, avant de se détendre à nouveau sous les vagues de plaisir déclenchées par les assauts répétés. Kavanaugh gémissait de plaisir, s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément. Il passa une main par-dessus la hanche de Lorne et saisit son membre en érection d'une main ferme, accompagnant ses coups de reins de mouvements du poignet. Lorne poussa un cri étranglé et se cambra soudain, et Kavanaugh le sentit jouir dans sa main. Au comble de l'excitation, il s'enfonça encore d'avantage en lui et atteignit à son tour l'orgasme avec un cri animal.

Repus, les deux amants restèrent enlacés encore un moment, avant que Calvin ne se retire à regret. Lorne ne se retourna pas, la fatigue et l'alcool avait finalement eu raison de lui, et il dormait d'un sommeil profond. Kavanaugh le couvrit, et le regarda dormir quelques minutes, se demandant à nouveau quelle serait sa réaction le lendemain, quand les effets de l'alcool seraient dissipés. Puis il décida que la question n'était pas essentielle pour l'instant, et il s'endormit à son tour.


	5. Chapter 5

Le soleil chauffait la tente depuis plusieurs heures quand Kavanaugh se réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un bras replié face à lui, et il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler les événements de la veille et la raison de la présence du militaire aussi près de lui, et de plus complètement nu. Son corps réagit instantanément à cette dernière découverte, et il s'empressa de se couvrir avec un bout du sac de couchage. Puis il s'assit dans la tente pour observer son amant d'une nuit qui dormait, épuisé par ses exploits de la veille, et sans doute aussi par tout le vin qu'il avait bu au village. Immobile, son visage était serein, et Kavanaugh chercha à percer le secret de ses rêves à travers ses paupières closes. Il se sentait bien, malgré la chaleur de fournaise de la tente, et il aurait voulu que ce moment dure à jamais. Une partie de lui s'inquiétait de ce qui allait arriver avec le réveil du major, mais il la fit taire, car pour l'instant rien de tel n'avait la moindre importance. Il était privilégié de pouvoir observer ainsi le dormeur à son insu. La plupart de ses aventures d'une nuit se terminaient bien avant le matin, sans qu'il ait l'occasion de penser à l'avenir. Il trouvait apaisant de voir l'abandon total de Lorne à ce moment. Sa pensée suivante fut pour l'arme du militaire qui devait se trouver quelque part dans ses affaires, juste à l'extérieur de la tente, et comme il lui serait facile de faire de ce matin parfait son épilogue. Bien sûr, ce serait égoïste de sa part, le major aurait les pires ennuis si cela se produisait. Il ne voulait pas que Lorne ait des ennuis à cause de lui. Plus tard, il trouverait bien un moyen.

Stephen s'éveilla lentement. Sa première pensée consciente fut pour l'alcool qu'il avait bu la veille : même couché, il pouvait déjà sentir qu'il allait regretter ses excès. Il rassembla ses souvenirs de la soirée, le banquet, les villageoises qui se faisaient pressantes (pourquoi avait-il toujours cru que les sociétés archaïques n'encourageaient pas le libertinage ? il faudrait qu'il en parle à Teyla), et puis Kavanaugh. Cette idée le réveilla d'avantage. Le scientifique était venu sous la tente pour lui dire quelque chose, il ne savait toujours pas quoi. Et il était allé le chercher pour le ramener ici, avec lui. Il n'avait prémédité ce coup-là, il était ivre, mais il l'avait voulu, et il l'avait eu… Kavanaugh qui n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la nuit, qui s'était montré empressé, même parfois brutal. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience de sa présence toute proche. Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna lentement vers lui. Le scientifique ne le regardait pas, il regardait l'entrée de la tente, comme s'il hésitait à l'ouvrir et à laisser pénétrer l'air frais. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose, dans son regard, une expression absente lui qui le fit frissonner. Il tendit une main hésitante et lui toucha le bras. Kavanaugh sursauta violemment et se tourna vers lui, son regard redevenu présent. Lorne s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Salut. Bien dormi ?

Le scientifique le regardait toujours sans rien dire, et Stephen se sentit coupable d'avoir brisé le silence de la tente. Il cherchait quoi dire quand Kavanaugh lui sourit timidement, avant de répondre.

- Bien. Et toi ?

- Ca peut aller. Pas la grande forme, ce matin.

Ils semblaient condamnés à ne pas savoir quoi se dire.

- Je devrais sortir d'abord. Peut –être qu'ils ne sont pas encore debout.

Lorne avait du mal à suivre. Il finit quand même par saisir l'allusion.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ashley et Jack. On est tous dans la même galère. Tu connais l'armée, « don't ask, don't tell ». C'est valable pour eux aussi dans le cas présent.

Kavanaugh hocha gravement la tête sans le quitter des yeux. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais les mots peinaient à trouver leur chemin. Comprenant le sujet de son trouble, Stephen reprit à voix basse, de sorte que cette fois personne d'extérieur ne l'entende.

- Ca me plairait de continuer avec toi, Calvin. Mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir, j'espère que tu en es conscient.

Kavanaugh aquiesça en silence, visiblement soulagé et satisfait de cette déclaration. Puis il se détourna et entreprit d'ouvrir la tente et de récupérer leurs affaires éparpillées à l'extérieur.


	6. Chapter 6

Sur le chemin du retour, ils longèrent un petit lac et ne purent résister à l'envie de s'y baigner. Ce fut Ashley qui se jeta à l'eau la première, avec un cri de victoire, suivie de près par le sergent Haz. Comme ils n'avaient pas de maillot, chacun ne garda que ses sous-vêtements sur soi. Lorne se déshabilla à son tour, et notant l'hésitation de Kavanaugh, il le poussa dans l'eau tout habillé. Les protestations indignées de ce dernier n'eurent pas d'autre effet que de faire rire toute l'équipe aux éclats. Maugréant, Kavanaugh rejoignit le bord et entreprit de se déshabiller à son tour pour faire sécher ses vêtements. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Lorne le repoussa dans l'eau. Kavanaugh entreprit ensuite de se venger en coulant le jeune militaire qui ne se laissait pas faire. Riant tous les deux, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu du petit lac, loin des deux autres qui avaient encore disparu à leur vue. Lorne se mit à flotter tranquillement sur le dos. Kavanaugh nageait à ses côtés.

- Tu n'as jamais pensé à laisser tomber ?

Lorne leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je veux dire, Atlantis, la mission, tout ça… On pourrait rester ici. Portés disparus.

- Ils viendraient nous chercher, et puis ce serait de la désertion.

Kavanaugh le regarda de l'air boudeur d'un enfant qui ne veut pas admettre la réalité. Lorne lui sourit, essayant de lui remonter de son mieux le moral.

- Il y sûrement des tas de planètes encore mieux que celles-ci et qu'on a pas encore découvertes.

Kavanaugh s'était mis lui aussi à nager sur le dos, de sorte qu'il ne voyait plus son visage. Mais son ton était indéniablement plus triste quand il répondit.

- Pour toi il y a peut-être d'autres planètes, mais pour moi c'est la seule que je verrai jamais.

Les deux hommes se turent un moment. Lorne ne savait pas quoi dire, il était évident que Kavanaugh avait raison sur ce point. Ils dérivaient lentement quand ils entendirent Jack les héler depuis le rivage.

- Major, nos affaires sont attaquées !

Il y avait de l'amusement dans la voix du soldat, et Lorne comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il regarda dans sa direction. Des animaux, de la famille des bovidés apparemment, avaient entrepris de brouter autour de leurs affaires, et les deux militaires essayaient sans grand succès de les repousser.

- Regarde-moi ça ! De quoi égayer notre rapport !

D'un geste souple, le major se retourna sur le ventre et nagea à pleine vitesse vers le rivage. Il rejoignit les deux autres et tenta de repousser les bestiaux qui les regardaient d'un air placide mais pas le moins du monde effrayé. Riant comme des gosses, ils parvinrent finalement à les éloigner suffisamment et rassemblèrent leurs affaires plus près du bord. Ils reprenaient leur souffle quand Jack regarda le lac d'un air inquiet. Lorne suivit son regard, mais il n'y avait rien à voir que la surface lisse de l'eau jusqu'à l'autre rive. Ashley regarda elle aussi.

- Major, où est-il ? Où est le Dr Kavanaugh ?

Ses grands yeux bleus étaient interrogatifs et vaguement inquiets, mais Lorne sentit la panique l'envahir instantanément. Il avait laissé Kavanaugh derrière lui. Il aurait dû le voir de là où ils se trouvaient. Et avant de le laisser, le scientifique parlait de rester ici… Est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose de stupide ? Lorne ne pensait pas que Kavanaugh se serait enfui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au regard qu'avait eu le scientifique le matin même, dans la tente. Il était facile de se noyer dans une eau si profonde, même calme. Et Lorne croyait Kavanaugh capable de tout faire pour ne pas retourner sur Atlantis. Il s'était redressé d'un bond et examinait attentivement la surface du lac, à la recherche d'un indice sur la présence d'un corps dans l'eau. Ashley et Jack avaient dû faire le même raisonnement, car ils scrutaient eux aussi le lac avec la plus grande attention. Lorne sentit tout à coup une poigne ferme le saisir par les épaules et le pousser dans l'eau. Il tomba avec un cri et but la tasse avant de remonter vers la surface. Kavanaugh se tenait à sa place, rhabillé, un air victorieux de revanche sur le visage. A ses côtés, les deux sergents étaient sous le choc, comme si un fantôme les côtoyait.

- Tu ne t'y attendais pas à celle-là, hein ?

Le sourire de Kavanaugh s'effaça quand il perçut la panique dans les yeux de Lorne. Il afficha un air perplexe.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ce fut Ashley qui la première reprit ses esprits. Elle saisit Kavanaugh d'une main ferme et le guida loin de l'eau, vers leurs affaires.

- Il faut remballer tout ça. On est attendu dans quelques heures sur Atlantis.

Lorne la remercia mentalement de son initiative. Il sentait son cœur battre encore beaucoup trop vite sous le coup de l'émotion. Il nagea jusqu'au rivage et entreprit de se sécher sans dire un mot. Il se promit de garder un œil attentif sur le scientifique. Après tout, il était sous sa responsabilité, pas étonnant qu'il ait paniqué ainsi.

Ils reprirent leur route vers la porte. Ils avançaient d'un bon pas, en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Kavanaugh commençaient à sentir l'effet du soleil tapant sur leurs têtes. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir une de ces ridicules casquettes de militaires, lui aussi. Pas de doute, il n'était pas vraiment équipé pour faire du terrain. Lorne marchait en tête d'un pas décidé. Il semblait à Kavanaugh que son humeur s'était assombrie depuis leur petite baignade, et il avait la nette impression d'y être pour quelque chose, même s'il ne voyait pas bien pourquoi. Les deux sergents étaient derrière lui, curieusement silencieux, eux aussi, sans doute rendus muets par la perspective de regagner la cité et leurs lits respectifs.

Au détour d'un chemin, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la porte. Elle était magnifique, antique relique posée sur le vert de la prairie, entourée d'arbres et illuminée par le soleil de cette belle journée. Pourtant, Kavanaugh lui trouva un air atrocement morbide, comme s'il s'agissait en fait du cadavre d'un très vieil animal qui aurait dû être enterré depuis longtemps. Et c'en était bien un, de cadavre, celui de cette merveilleuse virée en équipe loin de sa morne vie solitaire sur Atlantis. Il hâta son pas pour rejoindre Lorne. Celui-ci ne quittait pas non plus la porte des yeux, mais Kavanaugh n'aurait su dire quels sentiments se lisaient dans les yeux du jeune militaire à cet instant. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant un moment. Kavanaugh se sentait de plus en plus mal. La chaleur lui paraissait soudain étouffante, à tel point qu'il avait réellement du mal à respirer. Il pria silencieusement pour qu'ils atteignent la porte en silence et que Lorne ne s'aperçoive de rien. Il se laissa volontairement distancer de quelques mètres, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Une sourde douleur pulsait dans sa poitrine, et il eut soudain l'absurde certitude que son cœur allait s'arrêter et qu'il allait mourir sur cette planète inconnue.

- Dr Kavanaugh, tout va bien ?

Un regard franc et clair le scrutait. Il avait dû trop ralentir, Ashley était à présent à sa hauteur et le dévisageait d'un air intrigué. Il hocha la tête et lui sourit. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin pour l'instant était de devoir utiliser son souffle pour lui répondre. Il ne devait pas être très convaincant, car elle s'arrêta et le retint d'un bras sur son épaule. Puis, à son grand désespoir, elle héla le major qui les rejoignit aussitôt. Kavanaugh avait à présent l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu. Sans les autres membres de l'équipe qui respiraient très bien, il se serait cru victime d'un empoisonnement soudain de l'atmosphère. Les trois militaires discutaient à voix basse à quelques pas de lui, et Lorne ne le quittait pas des yeux. Précaution inutile, Kavanaugh ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur autre chose que l'air nécessaire à le maintenir en vie, et les battements de plus en plus rapides et forts de son cœur le rendait sourd à tout autre son. Sa vue commençait également à se brouiller quand Lorne vint le chercher pour le conduire à l'écart dans le sous-bois, hors de vue de la porte des étoiles. Kavanaugh s'assit lourdement par terre, conscient qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer de toute façon. Lorne s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Ils restèrent ainsi assis sans rien dire pendant plusieurs minutes, Kavanaugh reprenant lentement son souffle, les yeux mi-clos, appréciant la quiétude de l'endroit et la chaleur de cette main sur la sienne. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Lorne le fixait toujours. Il y avait de la tendresse dans sa voix quand il lui dit :

- Je serai là aussi de l'autre côté, tu sais. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.


	7. Chapter 7

Le major Lorne tint sa promesse. Les deux hommes restaient très discrets en public, se bornant à des salutations d'un genre professionnel quand ils se croisaient par hasard, et à quelques repas en commun avec Ashley et Jack dans le réfectoire. Pour le quidam de la cité, ils n'étaient même pas des amis proches. Ils veillaient farouchement à préserver les apparences, un vrai défi dans un monde clos comme Atlantis. Mais le soir venu, quand les couloirs étaient déserts, le scientifique venait gratter à la porte du major qui lui ouvrait aussitôt, et les deux étrangers se changeaient en amants passionnés. Jusqu'à ce soir-là.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Kavanaugh sentit des picotements parcourir son épiderme : cette déclaration, faite avec le sérieux propre au major, ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Les deux amants étaient allongés côte à côte sur le dos, leurs sens pleinement satisfaits une fois de plus. Lorne se tourna sur le côté pour observer plus à son aise la réaction du scientifique. Ce besoin de parler après l'amour était quelque chose de nouveau dans leur relation, jusque-là purement charnelle.

- J'ai parlé au Dr Beckett.

Toujours aucune réaction. Stephen avait pourtant l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. Sans qu'il soit question d'amour, il aimait bien Kavanaugh, et il savait que c'était réciproque. Il avait respecté autant que possible le caractère étrange de cette relation, mais il avait besoin de connaître et de comprendre les gens avec lesquels il partageait son temps, et qu'il le veuille ou non, Kavanaugh en faisait maintenant partie.

- Je lui ai demandé d'où pouvaient provenir ces marques sur ton avant-bras.

Le silence parut soudain alourdir l'atmosphère de la pièce jusqu'à la rendre irrespirable. Lorne allait dire quelque chose pour relâcher la tension, quand Kavanaugh se tourna finalement vers lui. Son regard était chargé de tellement de souffrance que Stephen ne sut plus quoi dire. Le Dr Beckett, à qui il avait décrit les cicatrices, lui avait expliqué que certains patients incapables d'exprimer leur douleur utilisaient parfois l'automutilation pour le faire. Lorne n'avait pas cru que cette explication pouvait correspondre à Kavanaugh. Kavanaugh, si sûr de lui, presque arrogant, Kavanaugh qui n'avait plus jamais exprimé de faiblesse depuis le retour de leur première mission. Et maintenant, ça. Cet aveu muet que la souffrance était encore là et qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer. Et dont il n'aurait jamais rien dit à celui qui partageait ses nuits s'il ne lui avait pas demandé. Lorne sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Un sentiment de honte l'envahit, la honte de ce qu'ils lui avaient tous fait, sur Atlantis, en l'isolant sans lui laisser la possibilité de s'exprimer, et la honte de l'avoir laissé tomber, lui qui parmi tous les autres aurait dû le essayer de le comprendre. Incapable de soutenir plus longtemps ce regard, il sortit du lit et rejoignit la salle de bain d'un pas hésitant.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, Kavanaugh avait déjà quitté les lieux. Il s'assit sur le lit en soupirant. Ils auraient dû parler ensemble, mais la réaction du scientifique ne l'étonnait pas. Il était trop fier pour se confier à qui que ce soit. Bien malgré lui, Lorne se sentit blessé par ce manque de confiance. Après tout, ils étaient amants, et s'ils pouvaient se faire confiance pour garder ce secret, pourquoi pas pour autre chose ? Sans qu'il l'admette vraiment, Lorne commençait à s'attacher à Kavanaugh. Sa présence lui avait manqué pendant la dernière mission. Il avait attendu de rejoindre Atlantis avec une impatience toute nouvelle. En tant que militaire, il avait toujours suivi les règles aveuglément, même dans sa vie privée, il faisait très attention : il ne voulait pas se faire mettre dehors pour une nuit d'égarement. Pour cette raison, il ne fréquentait que des hommes dans la même situation, ainsi il était certain de pouvoir leur faire confiance, et encore ne les fréquentait-il que très sporadiquement. _Don't ask, don't tell and DON'T FALL IN LOVE ! _ Telle aurait pu être sa devise. Jusque-là du moins. Kavanaugh était différent des autres, à tous les égards. Il ne demandait rien, ne parlait presque pas, mais il était là chaque soir, présent et impatient. Au fil des jours, une relation d'un nouveau genre c'était tissée entre eux. Pas de l'amour, pas encore…

Les deux hommes ne se croisèrent pas le lendemain, et aucun des deux ne vint chercher l'autre le soir venu. Lorne fut convoqué par le Dr Weir le lendemain. Sa prochaine mission devait le tenir éloigné de la cité pendant plus de deux semaines, et il en était presque soulagé. La petite voix au fond de lui qui disait depuis le début que cette relation était une mauvaise idée était devenu plus forte et il lui semblait urgent de s'éloigner de la cité. Mais avant de partir, il devait régler certains détails.

Il se rendit dans le quartier est de la cité jusqu'au labo des physiciens. Kavanaugh travaillait là avec le Dr Simpson et deux autres scientifiques supervisés en théorie par le Dr McKay, qui ne venait pas souvent là. Lorne entra sans frapper, comme tout le monde dans la cité, et se dirigea droit vers Kavanaugh à son bureau. Quand celui-ci le vit, il eut un geste de recul, mais se reprit aussitôt. D'un signe de tête, il lui indiqua le couloir et les deux hommes sortirent pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes des autres scientifiques, légèrement interloqués de voir un militaire autre que Sheppard se trouver là.

- Je pars en mission demain sur une planète sans porte des étoiles. On fera une partie du voyage en jumper. Je ne reviendrai pas avant deux semaines au moins.

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration. Kavanaugh ne savait pas quoi dire. L'absence du militaire lui était insupportable sur tous les plans : non seulement il perdait son amant, mais aussi le seul contact social qu'il avait dans la cité. Personne avec qui parler pendant deux semaines ou plus, en dehors des trois scientifiques du labo avec lesquels il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune affinité. L'angoisse grossit comme une boule dans sa gorge. Lorne l'observait. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se décida à aborder le sujet de sa visite.

- Je voudrais que tu ailles voir le Dr Beckett pendant mon absence.

Kavanaugh ne dit rien. Il aurait voulu expliquer à son compagnon qu'il ne supportait plus le mépris affiché des autres habitants de la cité, qu'il ne tenait que par sa présence et que chacune de ses absences était plus dure à supporter, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et regarda le major s'éloigner. Puis il ravala la boule qui était dans sa gorge et rejoignit le labo, où aucun de ses collègues ne lui posa de questions.


	8. Chapter 8

Les deux jours qui suivirent furent un calvaire pour Kavanaugh. Il lui semblait être seul au monde au milieu de tous les autres habitants de la cité. Il envisagea même d'aller voir Beckett à l'infirmerie, mais quelque chose le retint, la même chose qui l'avait empêché de parler de ses problèmes à Lorne quand il aurait pu le faire. Il ne voyait pas de toute façon comment le bon docteur aurait pu l'aider. Il avait trouvé lui-même le moyen de calmer son angoisse, par accident, lorsqu'il avait brisé une bouteille en verre dans sa salle de bain. La douleur physique a cette particularité de distraire l'esprit de tout ce qui n'est pas elle, et c'est une particularité qu'il avait continué à exploiter par la suite, jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune militaire lui donne un autre moyen d'oublier les brimades du quotidien. Maintenant qu'il était à nouveau seul, il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps à cette étrange addiction.

Assis seul à une table dans un coin du réfectoire, il jouait distraitement avec le contenu de son assiette et songeait déjà à ce qui allait suivre plus tard dans la soirée dans son appartement, quand une silhouette se profila au-dessus de lui. Surpris que quelqu'un s'adresse à lui alors qu'il y avait bien assez de place dans le réfectoire, il leva les yeux vers l'intrus et lâcha aussitôt sa fourchette. Ronon Dex, le runner, l'homme envoyé pour le torturer, se tenait devant lui, un plateau bien garni à la main. Il désigna le siège en face de Kavanaugh d'un signe de tête et grommela dans sa barbe.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

En temps normal, jamais Kavanaugh n'aurait même imaginé dire oui, mais sa situation lui semblait si désespérée qu'il aquiesça en silence. L'homme s'assit face à lui, et sans lui accorder un autre regard, entreprit de dévorer le contenu de son assiette à grands coups de fourchette et avec force bruits de succion et de mastication. Kavanaugh le regardait faire, médusé, songeant que même McKay paraissait civilisé à côté de ce terrifiant spectacle. Ronon ne releva pas la tête avant d'avoir liquidé tout le contenu de son assiette. Il regarda Kavanaugh qui tenait toujours sa fourchette mais n'avait même pas pensé à s'en servir pendant les cinq bonnes minutes qu'avait duré le repas du runner, et s'adressa à lui en lui pointant sa fourchette sur la poitrine dans un geste parfaitement naturel qui paraissait terriblement menaçant venant de lui.

- Vous devriez vraiment goûter, c'est délicieux.

Kavanaugh sentit une étrange sensation le traverser. Un fou rire incontrôlable le prit par surprise, le secouant de longs spasmes tandis qu'il n'arrivait plus à se ravoir. En face, le runner le fixait toujours de son air impénétrable qui aurait sans doute été perplexe s'il avait dû exprimer quelque chose. Kavanaugh repensait à la façon dont il s'était évanoui quand Ronon était venu le trouver pour lui soutirer des informations, et combien il s'était senti humilié et avait eu honte de cet épisode par la suite, s'imaginant, sans doute à raison, les commentaires que ses nombreux ennemis avaient dû faire sur ce sujet. Maintenant qu'il avait vu le runner manger en public, il réalisait que n'importe qui d'autre de censé aurait fait comme lui ! Ce type était terrifiant déjà quand il tenait une fourchette, alors un couteau qui vous était destiné… Kavanaugh imaginait la tête des autres membres de l'expédition, McKay en tête, s'ils avaient dû faire face à ça, et il trouvait qu'il y avait vraiment de quoi rire. Face à lui, Ronon attendait stoïquement la fin de cette crise d'hystérie, habitué comme il commençait à l'être aux réactions parfois étranges des Terriens. Finalement, Kavanaugh se calma un peu, il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche et ajusta ses lunettes. Sa crise de rire n'était pas passée inaperçue, et il nota avec satisfaction que sa présence ne pouvait pas être totalement ignorée des autres. Il fit des yeux le tour du réfectoire, puis, sur un ton détaché, mais en prenant soin de bien articuler afin que toutes les personnes présentes l'entendent, il déclara :

- Ma foi, je prendrais bien un dessert, Ronon, et vous ?

Le runner découvrit ses dents dans un sourire carnassier.

- Avec plaisir, Dr Kavanaugh.

- Je vous en prie, Ronon, vous pouvez m'appeler Calvin.

Ce jour-là, Kavanaugh regagna le labo d'un pas léger, presque joyeux. Toutes ses idées sombres avaient momentanément disparues, et il se dit que pour bien des raisons, il appréciait déjà la compagnie du runner.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain, Ronon passa au labo un peu avant midi. A la grande surprise des scientifiques présents, il s'arrêta pile devant Kavanaugh sans rien dire. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, reposa l'artefact qu'il avait à la main, et suivit le runner au mess. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup ce jour-là, ni les suivants. Aucun des deux n'était bavard par nature, et leurs passés étaient si différents qu'aucun sujet de conversation commun ne leur venait à l'esprit. Malgré tout, un lien commençait à se créer entre eux. Ce lien s'accentua lorsque Kavanaugh entreprit d'apprendre à Ronon la base du jeu des échecs. A leur grand étonnement, le runner avait le sens de la tactique, et il se prit très vite au jeu. Tous deux passèrent donc de plus en plus de temps ensemble pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent.

Un soir où ils étaient attablés face à face dans un coin isolé du mess et mangeaient silencieusement – une chose que Kavanaugh avait tenté tant bien que mal d'enseigner au runner après quelques repas désastreux - , le colonel Sheppard les approcha. Avant de sympathiser avec Kavanaugh, Ronon passait le plus clair de son temps avec l'équipe du colonel, mais étant donné les mauvaises relations de Kavanaugh avec Sheppard, il ne les voyait presque plus en dehors des missions. John prit la chaise à côté du runner et s'installa à califourchon dessus. Il observa quelques instants Ronon qui mastiquait, et, comme celui-ci faisait mine de ne pas le voir, Sheppard s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Salut Ronon, on ne vous voit plus très souvent ces temps-ci. Tout va comme vous voulez ?

Le runner répondit par un grognement, il avait horreur d'être dérangé quand il mangeait, mais c'était visiblement une habitude terrienne de choisir précisément ce moment pour l'interrompre.

- Je vois. Il y a un match de foot ce soir dans mes quartiers, je compte sur vous.

Ronon ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

- Non.

Sheppard eut l'air sincèrement surpris :

- Non ? Comment ça, non ?

- J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir.

- Je vois, demain soir, dans ce cas.

Le militaire n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de laisser tomber. Avec un soupir, le runner posa sa fourchette et daigna enfin tourner la tête vers son supérieur. Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Kavanaugh prit soudain la parole.

- Demain soir, ce sera parfait, n'est-ce pas, Ronon ?

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec surprise, comme s'ils avaient complètement oublié sa présence, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Puis Sheppard se tourna à nouveau vers Ronon, qui acquiesça en silence, son regard indéchiffrable fixé sur Kavanaugh. Apparemment satisfait, le militaire s'éloigna enfin.

Le repas se termina en silence. Ronon ne fit pas de commentaire à propos de Sheppard ce jour-là, et se rendit au rendez-vous, au grand soulagement de Kavanaugh. La seule conversation des deux hommes concernant cet événement se fit deux jours plus tard. Alors qu'ils traversaient la cité ensemble, ils croisèrent un groupe de militaires dirigés par le colonel, qui les salua distraitement. Kavanaugh se détendit imperceptiblement lorsque les soldats disparurent à leur vue. Derrière lui, Ronon s'arrêta brusquement.

- Tu as encore peur de lui ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment un question, plutôt une observation. Avec un soupir, Kavanaugh se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Et alors ? Tu vas me dire que j'ai tort ?

- Je peux te protéger maintenant.

Le scientifique ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- J'en doute. Tu es avec eux.

Le runner parut un instant perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Le silence se fit pesant entre les deux hommes. C'est Kavanaugh qui se décida à le rompre, jouant le tout pour le tout.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là avec moi ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais posé la question.

- Je te la pose maintenant.

Le runner acquiesça lentement. Il pensait avoir cerné cet homme en face de lui, mais il avait visiblement sous-estimé son intelligence. Là où McKay, qui était si supérieur, ne comprenait rien aux relations humaines, Kavanaugh était bien moins naïf.

- Ils se sentent tous coupables de ce qui s'est passé. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose qui ne soit pas un accident, ils ne se le pardonneraient pas. Je suis là pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

La franchise de cette réponse rassura le scientifique. Il se doutait depuis le début que l'apparition si soudaine de Ronon dans sa vie avait été trop miraculeuse pour être un simple hasard. Au moins maintenant, il savait à quoi s'en tenir.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Tu le sais bien. Parce qu'il est parti.

Ce fut au tour du scientifique d'être surpris : Il était sûr que sa relation avec le major était passée tout à fait inaperçue des autres membres de l'expédition. Pas tous les autres, visiblement. Sous ses airs de brute, Ronon cachait bien son jeu. Kavanaugh haussa les épaules avec un sourire et invita du geste le runner à le rejoindre. Celui-ci s'avança jusqu'à sa hauteur, et les deux hommes se remirent en marche dans le silence qui leur était coutumier.


	10. Chapter 10

_Mille mercis pour toutes vos reviews ( j'oublie toujours de l'écrire, mais je le pense depuis le début !). _

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, mais le jour du retour prévu de l'équipe du major Lorne arriva enfin. Sans se l'avouer, Kavanaugh attendait ce moment avec une impatience grandissante. La présence de Ronon à ses côtés était un soulagement, mais le jeune homme lui manquait affreusement. Et le fait qu'il ne sache pas à quoi s'attendre pour leur relation augmentait encore son angoisse. Il ne voulait rien d'autre que l'embrasser et le tenir contre lui, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que ses sentiments soient partagés.

Il se leva très tôt ce matin-là, incapable de contenir son excitation, comme un enfant à la veille de Noël. Il ne pouvait bien sûr pas se rendre directement à la porte des étoiles pour accueillir l'équipe. Il était donc condamné à attendre la fin de toutes les formalités post-mission pour enfin voir le major.

Il se força à avaler un petit-déjeuner, puis partit courir dans la cité sans attendre Ronon. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir le runner ce jour-là, comme si leur relation amicale avait été une preuve d'infidélité envers Lorne. Pour l'éviter, il se rendit au labo par un chemin détourné. Il allait manquer d'efficacité dans son travail, il le savait, mais s'occuper l'esprit était une priorité.

La matinée s'écoula doucement, bien trop lentement à son goût. Après une très brève pause, il retourna travailler pour quelques heures, l'œil fixé à sa montre. Au milieu de l'après-midi, il trouva un prétexte pour rejoindre ses quartiers. McKay serait furieux de l'apprendre, mais il s'en moquait pour l'instant. Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Quelqu'un frappa un coup discret à sa porte. Il bondit de sa chaise et commanda l'ouverture de la porte, le cœur battant… pour découvrir Ronon sur le seuil.

La déception était énorme. Un coup d'œil dans le corridor pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, et il s'écarta de la porte pour laisser entrer le runner. Celui-ci n'était quasiment jamais venu dans ses quartiers, et sa présence ici était presque dérangeante. Malgré sa curiosité, il était surtout nerveux à l'idée que Lorne puisse arriver et trouver Ronon dans ses quartiers. Décidé à en finir rapidement, il ne prit pas de gants :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le runner ne répondit pas tout de suite. Comme il semblait hésiter, Kavanaugh réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas vu souvent agir ainsi. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge quand il comprit que Ronon avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

- Il y a eu un problème.

La panique envahit Kavanaugh. Il savait à quoi ces mots faisaient référence, à qui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, la bouche soudain sèche.

- Je suis désolé. Lorne est mort. Ils sont tous morts.

Ronon ajouta quelque chose, mais il ne l'entendait déjà plus. L'univers s'effondra autour de lui pour le laisser plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, seul avec son désespoir. Il articula mécaniquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Ronon lui expliqua que l'équipe n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis vingt-quatre heures quand une autre équipe avait été envoyée pour les chercher. Ils n'avaient trouvé que des corps, carbonisés et impossibles à reconnaître, mais portant toujours leurs plaques d'identification, celles du major et de toute son équipe. Kavanaugh l'écoutait en hochant la tête, incapable d'admettre l'horrible réalité.

- Je veux le voir.

- Je ne crois pas que le Dr Beckett sera d'accord.

- Je veux le voir.

Son ton était étonnamment ferme. Ronon réfléchit quelques instants, puis il lui tendit la main. Les deux hommes se rendirent dans la petite salle proche de l'infirmerie où les cadavres étaient conservés, faute de mieux. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. A l'intérieur, une douzaine de brancards couverts de draps blancs les attendaient. Sans hésiter, Ronon pénétra dans la salle tandis que Kavanaugh semblait hésiter sur le seuil. Par chance, les brancards étaient étiquetés et le runner n'eut aucun mal à identifier celui sur lequel reposait le major. Il souleva un coin du drap pour voir, et se tourna vers Kavanaugh, toujours pétrifié à l'entrée de la salle. Les deux hommes parurent réfléchir un instant, pour des raisons différentes. Puis Kavanaugh prit sa décision, il passa le seuil et s'avança à la hauteur de Ronon. Lentement, précautionneusement, il souleva le drap blanc jusqu'à apercevoir le visage du cadavre.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ?

Le docteur Beckett venait d'arriver, suivi de près par le colonel Sheppard. Il se précipita vers le brancard et rabattit vivement le drap sur la vision d'horreur du cadavre de Lorne. Il avait lui –même recouvert ces corps pour que personne n'ait à les contempler sans nécessité, mais c'était visiblement raté. S'il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé, son instinct de médecin reprit instantanément le dessus et il se concentra sur Kavanaugh, certain que le runner en avait déjà vu d'autres. Le scientifique était en état de choc, et ses pupilles dilatées, son visage couleur de cendre, indiquaient qu'il n'allait pas tarder à s'effondrer. Passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, il l'entraîna doucement vers la sortie de la salle, et de là vers l'infirmerie.

Pendant ce temps, ni Ronon ni Sheppard n'avaient bougé : il s'affrontaient du regard, chacun à un bout de la salle. Le colonel ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait, mais il n'appréciait pas de voir un de ses hommes traîner avec n'importe qui dans des endroits interdits de la cité, et la réaction de Beckett montrait bien que ces deux-là n'avaient rien à faire ici.

- Ronon ? Quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

Pour toute réponse, le runner grogna et tourna les talons. Un colonel excédé lui emboîta bientôt le pas.

Suite à l'épisode de la chambre mortuaire, Kavanaugh passa plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie. Motif officiel : un refroidissement. Seules trois personnes étaient au courant de ce qui s'était réellement passé, et bien entendu personne ne prit la peine de se renseigner d'avantage. McKay fulmina quelques temps à propos de l'absentéisme clairement injustifié de ses collègues qui l'obligeait à tout faire tout seul, omettant de préciser qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il avait assigné Kavanaugh à des travaux sans le moindre intérêt. Sheppard ne posa aucune question, ni à Ronon, ni à Beckett. Le docteur quant à lui, finit par comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, à l'aide des rares discussions qu'il eut avec son patient., lequel patient se remit étonnamment rapidement du choc causé à la fois par la mort de Lorne et par la vision de son cadavre. Ronon ne se présenta pas à l'infirmerie, mais il recommença à voir Kavanaugh dès sa sortie. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentit le besoin de commenter ce qui était arrivé.

_WARNING : __Spoiler fic et Saison 3 :_

_(lisez à vos risques et périls si vous n'avez pas vus l'épisode Sunday)_

_Ce chapitre et le suivant ne sont pas très joyeux, mais sachez que j'aime les happy ends, et que je n'écris pas de deathfics… Si seulement les scénaristes de SGA pensaient comme moi, on aurait toujours un merveilleux médecin à l'infirmerie ! Sniff !_


	11. Chapter 11

Kavanaugh était au labo ce jour-là, quand Ronon passa le voir. D'habitude, le runner s'asseyait à ses côtés et le regardait travailler sans rien dire, mais cette fois il ne s'assit pas, se contentant de fixer le scientifique jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se décide à lever les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Il y avait dans celui de Ronon une expression de décision mûrement réfléchie qui surprit Kavanaugh. Il allait poser une question, mais Ronon lui indiqua la porte d'un mouvement de tête. C'était devenu au fil du temps une sorte de code entre eux, le signe qu'ils devaient discuter de quelque chose, en privé, ce qui signifiait la plupart du temps sur un des balcons de la cité, du moins quand la météo le permettait. C'était le cas cette fois, et Kavanaugh suivit le runner sur un balcon très à l'écart des zones habitées de la cité, leur préféré et le signe d'un sujet sensible. Arrivés là, les deux hommes s'approchèrent de la balustrade pour admirer les vagues puissantes qui venaient mourir contre les remparts de la ville flottante, symbole de l'extraordinaire héritage des Anciens. Comme toujours dans ces cas-là, tous deux s'absorbèrent un long moment dans la contemplation de l'océan, la nécessité de leur discussion s'effaçant devant la majesté de l'océan en furie. Ce fut Kavanaugh qui le premier rompit le silence. Il était plus qu'intrigué par les mystères dont s'entourait leur petite réunion.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ?

Ronon tourna la tête vers lui, toujours appuyé des deux coudes sur la balustrade. Il resta silencieux quelques instants encore, comme s'il savourait les tout derniers moments de paix avant une bataille. Puis il se redressa de toute sa taille pour faire face au scientifique. Kavanaugh ne s'était jamais considéré comme petit, mais même pour lui, le runner était impressionnant. Il se sentait comme un enfant face à un géant, émerveillé plutôt qu'apeuré. Le runner leva une main et la mit sur son épaule. Ses mouvements étaient lents, il semblait agir à regret. Le vent soulevait des mèches tressées de ses cheveux et les faisaient voleter en tout sens devant son visage.

- Je me demande si tu pourras l'oublier.

Il avait dû parler très fort pour se faire entendre malgré le vent qui balayait tous les sons aussitôt qu'ils étaient émis. Pourtant, Kavanaugh eut l'impression que ces mots-là restaient en suspens dans l'air, immobiles devant lui. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. En venant, il s'était imaginé bien des choses, mais cette question ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit. _Pourrait-il l'oublier ? Oublier Lorne ?_ Il secoua lentement la tête en réponse. _Jamais. _Ronon acquiesça gravement, la main toujours posée sur son épaule. Il comprenait. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à autre chose.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi quelque temps, face à face, avec l'océan comme bruit de fond, communiquant par le seul regard comme deux amis de très longue date. C'est alors que Kavanaugh sentit une douce chaleur recouvrir sa main gauche, glacée à force de tenir la rambarde fouettée par le vent. Sans bouger les yeux, il comprit que Ronon avait posé sa main libre sur la sienne. Intrigué, il jugea que ce geste n'avait plus rien d'amical et tenta de s'écarter subrepticement du runner. Mais ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le laisser faire, sa poigne se fit plus ferme et il le retint. Agacé par ce petit jeu, Kavanaugh se décida à rompre le contact. Il regarda ostensiblement sa main et la retira d'un geste brusque. Ronon ne fit pas un geste pour l'en empêcher. Quand Kavanaugh se tourna à nouveau vers lui, le runner le regardait toujours, mais son regard avait changé, de compréhensif il s'était fait interrogatif. _Pourquoi pas moi ?_ Semblait-il demander. Furieux, Kavanaugh s'écarta d'un mouvement d'épaule.

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Il avait crié à son tour, et ce n'était pas à cause du vent. Il était furieux que Ronon puisse croire qu'il troquerait ainsi sa liaison avec Lorne contre un peu de tendresse sans rien derrière. Quoi qu'il ait pu y avoir entre le jeune militaire et lui au début, c'était devenu de l'amour pour lui sans qu'il sache quand. Et même s'il devait à présent faire son deuil d'une romance qui n'avait jamais vraiment existé, il ne voulait rien effacer, que cette partie de leur histoire au moins devienne réalité. Il considérait Ronon comme un ami, pas plus, et il savait au fond de lui que c'était réciproque.

- Jamais je ne l'oublierai !

Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais ce cri sonna à ses propres oreilles comme un cri de victoire. Il tourna le dos au runner et allait s'en aller, quand il se sentit comme saisi et soulevé dans les airs. Sans le moindre effort apparent, Ronon le plaqua violemment le dos contre la rambarde, le basculant à moitié de sorte que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol et qu'il se trouve incapable de se débattre sans tomber dans le vide. Kavanaugh ne put retenir un cri douleur quand son dos heurta le métal froid. Terrifié, il agrippa de ses deux mains la seule chose qui le séparait d'une chute mortelle, la poigne décidée de son agresseur. Il cherchait quoi dire quand la voix du runner lui parvint, comme assourdie par les battements sourds de son propre cœur.

- Tu dois me jurer que tu ne feras rien de stupide, sinon je te lâche.

Il fallut quelques instants à Kavanaugh pour comprendre ce que voulait Ronon. Il avait d'abord cru que ce dernier l'avait agressé pour se venger de son refus d'entamer une relation avec lui, mais il comprenait à présent que la tentative maladroite de Ronon de lui faire des avances n'était qu'un test. _Il veut que je décide si je veux mourir, maintenant. _S'il avait accepté ses avances, cela aurait signifié qu'il était prêt à tourner la page, mais il ne l'était pas. Le runner l'avait prévenu, il n'était venu vers lui que pour éviter une catastrophe qui aurait pu affecter le moral des dirigeants d'Atlantis. Sur le moment, le motif du comportement de Ronon était le moindre des soucis de Kavanaugh. Il avait désespérément besoin d'un ami et il était satisfait d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à ses côtés, quelles qu'en soient les raisons. Et maintenant, il en payait le prix. Rassemblant ses forces, il hurla à l'attention de la silhouette sombre face à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire ?

- La vérité.

La réponse lui glaça le sang. Il savait au fond de lui que Ronon ne lui mentait pas. Il le lâcherait dans le vide sans hésiter pour ensuite se livrer au Dr Weir. Peut-être inventerait-il un motif à son crime, mais probablement pas, il se tairait certainement. Kavanaugh fit une rapide introspection : il avait pensé en finir bien des fois depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé sur Atlantis, certaines fois plus sérieusement que d'autres, mais c'était avant de connaître Lorne. Et puis Lorne était mort. Est-ce qu'il voulait en finir maintenant ? Pourquoi, si tel était le cas, s'accrochait-il de toutes ses forces à la vie, alors que le moment était enfin venu ? Il ferma les yeux et sentit le sang battre dans sa poitrine, dans ses oreilles. S'il décidait vivre, est-ce que ce serait une trahison envers Lorne ? Le visage du jeune militaire lui apparut un instant, avec son sourire si lumineux. _Tu me pardonneras ?_ La réponse lui apparut alors comme si Stephen se trouvait à ses côtés à cet instant précis. Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Je ne ferai rien. Je te le jure.

Il bascula vers l'avant et se retrouva une seconde plus tard debout sur le balcon. Dès que Ronon le lâcha, il s'effondra, les jambes incapables de soutenir son poids. Le runner quitta le balcon sans rien ajouter, laissant le scientifique pantelant, avachi sur le sol.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, merci la MGM !

Notes de l'auteure : Un grand merci à toutes celles (et ceux ?) qui lisent cette fic, et encore plus à celles qui écrivent des reviews !! Comme vous l'aurez remarqué depuis le temps, je ne suis pas très rapide, désolée !!! Mais rassurez-vous, je sais où je veux en venir, je connais déjà la fin de l'histoire, je dois juste l'écrire…

Bon, pour ce chapitre, un petit peu plus de Rodney que d'habitude !

- … et alors il nous suffirait de relier un E2PZ au système d'exploitation pour obtenir une quantité d'informations astronomique sur cette planète et ses environs !

Le docteur McKay avait les yeux brillants et les joues rouges d'excitation – ainsi que d'essoufflement, dans la mesure où il venait d'accomplir un exploit en parvenant à se maintenir à la hauteur du colonel Sheppard tout en lui faisant sa brillante démonstration, gesticulations à l'appui. Tous deux se rendaient au mess depuis le laboratoire, et la plus grande préoccupation du militaire à cet instant était d'y parvenir à temps pour se faire servir un repas décent, faute de quoi il aurait certainement à supporter l'humeur maussade du scientifique pendant tout l'après-midi.

C'était une belle journée et le soleil illuminait les corridors de la cité depuis les nombreux balcons vitrés. Tous les membres de l'expédition adoraient ces balcons, sans conteste la plus grande merveille d'un endroit pourtant si étonnant, parce qu'ils évoquaient la liberté absolue, avec leurs points de vue incomparables sur l'océan infini de cette planète – encore plus bleue que l'originale !

John continuait d'avancer à un bon rythme, bercé par le bavardage incessant du scientifique à ses côtés, tout en admirant la vue de l'autre côté des baies vitrées, quand quelque chose retint son attention. Il s'arrêta net, et Rodney lui rentra dedans de plein fouet.

- Eh ! Ca va pas, non ?!

Ignorant les jérémiades de McKay, John fit demi-tour et commanda l'ouverture donnant sur un des balcons. C'était bien ça, ce qu'il avait cru apercevoir du coin de l'œil : le corps d'un des membres de l'expédition, un scientifique au vu des couleurs de l'uniforme, gisait à même le sol. Il s'en approcha pour constater que, d'une part, il s'agissait du docteur Kavanaugh, et d'autre part qu'il n'était pas mort, seulement très refroidi par le vent qui fouettait sauvagement les murs de la cité. John activa aussitôt sa radio personnelle.

- Carson, ici Sheppard. J'ai besoin d'une équipe médicale d'urgence sur un balcon dans le couloir 17, section 5.

- Oh non, est-ce qu'il est…

Rodney l'avait rejoint et il regardait le corps de Kavanaugh comme s'il allait lui-même être victime d'un malaise.

- Non Rodney, il est vivant. Allez attendre Carson et son équipe dans le couloir.

Pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent, John tenta tant bien que mal de réchauffer le blessé en attendant l'arrivée des secours. Il se demandait ce qui était arrivé, et tout au fond de son esprit, un sentiment désagréable s'installa, l'impression qu'il y était, au moins en partie, pour quelque chose.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Le docteur Weir avait fait le déplacement jusqu'à l'infirmerie dès qu'elle avait appris ce qui s'était passé. Carson n'avait été qu'à moitié surpris de la voir arriver. Il savait qu'elle se sentait responsable de Kavanaugh depuis l'incident de la bombe. Il avait en revanche été très étonné de la réaction de Rodney, qui lui avait demandé de le tenir informé personnellement. McKay était bien des choses, mais hypocrite ne faisait pas partie de la liste, et ce n'était certainement pas par souci du « politiquement correct » qu'il avait fait cette demande. Carson aurait bien aimé savoir d'où lui venait cet intérêt si soudain pour la santé de Kavanaugh, alors que les deux hommes étaient connus pour s'entendre comme chien et chat. Soupirant, Beckett répéta à Elisabeth ce qu'il avait déjà dit à John et Rodney : que le scientifique se remettrait de son séjour sur ce balcon, aussitôt que les antibiotiques auraient fait leur effet et empêché le début de pneumonie de s'installer dans ses poumons. La cheffe de l'expédition acquiesça gravement.

- Une idée de la façon dont il est arrivé sur ce balcon ? Ou de la raison de son malaise ?

Le docteur secoua la tête, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Avec un dernier regard sur le lit où reposait le malade, Weir quitta l'infirmerie.

Carson avait son regard préoccupé des mauvais jours, et cela inquiétait terriblement Rodney. Le médecin étudiait les résultats de laboratoire, tout en examinant le patient qui gisait sur son lit, plus ou moins inconscient depuis deux jours. Rodney n'était pas médecin, mais il savait que les antibiotiques auraient dû agir depuis longtemps déjà. Il savait aussi que le corps humain n'est pas fait pour supporter des températures élevées pendant une aussi longue période. Il aurait vraiment voulu faire quelque chose, mais la médecine était pour lui _Terra Incognita_, et il devait laisser à d'autres le soin de trouver des solutions, même s'il enrageait de ne pas être plus utile. Il regarda Kavanaugh, qui était sanglé à son lit depuis qu'il s'était sauvagement débattu dans son délire, obligeant deux infirmiers à intervenir pour l'immobiliser. Le patient avait le visage rouge malgré les pains de glace qui l'entouraient, et il semblait avoir du mal à respirer, ce qui était la cause première de l'inquiétude du docteur Beckett.

- Alors?

Rodney sursauta. Elisabeth. Il avait oubliée qu'elle aussi était là pour prendre des nouvelles. Carson releva la tête de ses papiers, et leur indiqua la porte de son bureau d'un signe de tête. Ne jamais annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles devant un patient inconscient, juste au cas où il ne serait pas si inconscient que ça. Rodney songea amèrement que dans le cas présent, ils pourraient aussi bien en parler devant Kavanaugh, tant il semblait improbable qu'il puisse les entendre.

Carson s'assit à son bureau face au docteur Weir, tandis que McKay restait debout, en retrait à côté de la porte. Il réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il allait dire. Il n'avait aucune certitude dans cette affaire, et il devait choisir ces mots avec soin, considérant l'implication personnelle de Rodney qui avait passé tout son temps libre à l'infirmerie ces dernières 48 heures. Il soupira, regrettant un instant l'absence de la psychologue dans ce bureau.

- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Toutes les analyses indiquent qu'il n'y a aucun virus ni aucune bactérie à l'origine du problème.

- Ces poumons semblent atteints.

- Il y de l'eau dedans, parce que son état général a empiré, mais le problème ne vient pas de là.

- C'est peut-être une infection extraterrestre que nous n'avons pas encore identifiée ? Un peu comme le virus qui avait attaqué l'équipe de Rodney quand ils exploraient la cité.

Le médecin regarda la cheffe de l'expédition avec un air navré. _Ce serait si pratique, _pensa-t-il.

- J'ai bien sûr examiné cette possibilité. L'ennui, c'est que le docteur Kavanaugh n'est allé dans aucune région inexplorée à notre connaissance, et qu'il est le seul à être malade. De plus, nous avons aujourd'hui des instruments d'examen lanciens qui seraient sans doute capables de reconnaître un virus existant dans la cité.

Un lourd silence suivit cette déclaration. Carson observait Rodney, qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Le docteur Weir quitta finalement son siège, remercia le médecin pour son travail, et s'avança vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle saisit la main de McKay avec douceur et lui sourit, comme s'il était le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire. Quand elle eut quitté la pièce, Carson s'approcha à son tour de son ami.

- Rodney, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le scientifique ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quand il le fit, ce fut à voix basse et avec difficulté, comme si les mots peinaient à sortir de sa bouche.

- C'est de ma faute, Carson. C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça.

Le médecin resta un instant sans voix.

- Fait quoi, Rodney ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

McKay lui lança un regard à la fois furieux et blessé, comme s'il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre. Mais comme le médecin avait l'air sincèrement interloqué, il consentit à lui donner une explication.

- Il n'y a pas de cause extérieure. Il est en train de mourir, c'est tout. Et c'est ce qu'il veut, parce que j'ai fait de sa vie ici un enfer.

Avant que le médecin n'ait pu lui répondre, Rodney sortit du bureau pour reprendre ce qui était désormais _sa_ place dans l'infirmerie. Estomaqué, Carson l'observa depuis le seuil de son bureau. C'était donc ça, ce qui préoccupait tant le scientifique. Et dire que même ses plus proches amis prenaient le docteur McKay pour un être socialement handicapé incapable de se mettre à la place d'autrui. Carson soupira. Il était lui-même parvenu à une conclusion semblable à celle de McKay, excepté qu'il ne tenait pas le scientifique pour unique responsable de ce qui était arrivé. Non, il n'était vraiment pas le plus coupable. Il referma doucement la porte de son bureau. Le docteur Beckett ne croyait pas à la fatalité, et s'avouer vaincu avant l'heure, ce n'était pas son genre. Après tout, comme se plaisait à le répéter son mentor à l'université : _Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir._


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Blablabla… Bon d'accord, ils ne sont pas à moi 0(

NdA : Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais j'avais beaucoup de trucs à faire ces temps-ci. Je vais quand même essayer d'accélérer le rythme, ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de commencer une nouvelle fic bientôt !

Il faisait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, et pourtant, par instant il grelottait. Il se sentait plus faible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, incapable même d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et aurait-il voulu le savoir qu'il aurait fallu ouvrir les yeux pour ça. Mais il y avait quelqu'un avec lui. Qui le veillait, qui de temps en temps plaçait une paille entre ses lèvres desséchées, ou lui épongeait le front avec un linge humide. Il ne savait pas du tout qui c'était. Il lui semblait se souvenir de quelqu'un qui aurait aimé faire ça pour lui, pas de nom ni de visage dans sa mémoire… mais ce quelqu'un avait disparu, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce ne pouvait donc pas être lui, quel qu'il fût. _Mon Ange Gardien. _C'est ainsi qu'il l'appelait dans ses rêves, et il aurait aimé ouvrir les yeux au moins une fois pour voir son visage. Peut-être le connaissait-il, ou peut-être pas. Il ne restait jamais conscient assez longtemps pour trouver des réponses à ses interrogations.

Puis un jour, il ouvrit les yeux.

Allongé dans un lit de l'infirmerie, enterré sous une pile de couvertures, les membres entravés, Calvin Kavanaugh reprit lentement conscience, comme un plongeur qui remonte à la surface, palier par palier, après avoir exploré les obscurs fonds marins. Cela commença par les divers bruits de l'infirmerie, le patient qui se plaint dans la pièce d'à côté, et l'infirmière qui le réconforte, ou le médecin qui le sermonne gentiment. Les chariots qu'on déplace, le cliquetis des ordinateurs. Puis le sentiment d'avoir un corps, de ne pas simplement flotter, mais d'être allongé, et ce sentiment étrange d'être attaché à son lit, sans doute une illusion. Après avoir enregistré ses nouvelles sensations pendant un moment, il ouvrit délicatement les yeux. Tout d'abord, la lumière l'éblouit tant qu'il ne vit rien. Ensuite, les contours des objets posés à côté du lit se dessinèrent lentement. Les objets plus lointains restèrent flous, il avait besoin de lunettes pour voir clair. Il tourna la tête. A sa droite, il aperçut un siège occupé. Il plissa les paupières pour essayer de distinguer qui se trouvait là : nul doute qu'il s'agissait de son ange gardien, assis là, à côté de lui, plongé dans sa lecture en attendant son réveil. Il essaya de parler, d'attirer son attention, mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour lui permettre d'articuler le moindre son. Alors il attendit, observant l'ange du coin de l'œil, inquiet à l'idée qu'il disparaisse avant que le mystère de son identité n'ait été révélé.

Rodney McKay était assis sur l'une de ces épouvantables chaises de l'infirmerie. Ce siège lui donnait mal au dos, ce qui était quand même, songea-t-il amèrement, le comble pour une infirmerie ! A croire que Carson n'était pas assez occupé avec les retours de missions et les mille et un accidents qui survenaient chaque jour dans la cité, il fallait qu'il recrute des patients par des moyens détournés. Déplorable, mais pas autant que ce que le médecin écossais tentait de faire passer pour du thé auprès de ses patients. Interdire le café n'était pas suffisant, il fallait en plus qu'il impose une boisson athosienne venue du continent. Rodney soupira et se tortilla sur son siège, tentant de trouver une position plus confortable. Il savait que tout le monde le trouvait déraisonnable, de s'installer comme ça à l'infirmerie pour préparer ses rapports, alors qu'il aurait été beaucoup mieux dans son bureau. Lui-même commençait à s'interroger sur l'utilité de sa présence ici, mais il se serait senti un déserteur, de s'en aller maintenant. _Encore quelques jours,_ il se répétait ça comme un mantra, espérant au fond de lui que quelques jours amèneraient une amélioration quelconque. Tout en s'installant, il jeta un regard distrait au malade qui gisait sur son lit. _Oho ! _Il s'arrêta net. Deux yeux bleus lui jetaient un regard interrogateur depuis le lit. Rodney se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du lit à pas de loup. Quand il fut tout près, il resta planté là, regardant Kavanaugh qui lui rendait son regard, l'air un peu surpris, voir déçu, puis effrayé.

L'Ange s'était enfin aperçu de son réveil. Il jaillit de son fauteuil et se précipita vers lui. Calvin sentit son cœur battre plus fort face à l'imminence de sa rencontre avec celui ou celle qui avait été là pour lui. Une fois encore, il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais sa langue gonflée l'en empêchait. Quand l'Ange fut enfin assez proche pour qu'il distingue ses traits, Calvin fut obligé d'admettre qu'il n'avait rien, mais alors vraiment rien d'angélique. C'était le Dr McKay. Il devait y avoir une explication, McKay ne supportait pas sa présence, il ne serait certainement pas resté là à le veiller. Calvin se rappela soudain un détail, ces liens qui retenaient ses bras et ses jambes attachés au lit, et il eut une très mauvaise impression. McKay n'était pas là pour lui, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, peut-être qu'ils lui avaient fait _quelque chose…_

Rodney se secoua, il devait avoir l'air stupide, à le fixer ainsi. Se reprenant, il tendit un verre d'eau muni d'une paille à Kavanaugh, qui l'accepta et but de longues gorgées. Puis Rodney approcha sa main pour écarter les cheveux collés au front du malade, mais celui-ci s'éloigna vivement. Ce geste surprit Rodney, qui réalisa alors que rien n'avait changé entre eux depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient parlés, du moins du point de vue de Kavanaugh. Il ne se rappelait sans doute pas la présence de Rodney à ses côtés tous ces derniers jours. Avec un sourire forcé, il retira sa main.

- … Détachez… moi…

Rodney dut faire un effort pour comprendre ce que murmurait Kavanaugh. Les liens, bien sûr ! Il s'empressa de défaire les nœuds solides qui entravaient les membres du malade. A ce moment-là, le Dr Beckett surgit derrière lui. Réalisant que son patient avait enfin repris connaissance, il s'affaira à son tour pour lui faire passer un check-up complet avec l'aide d'une infirmière. Rodney fut repoussé loin du malade, il n'était à nouveau plus d'aucune utilité dans l'infirmerie. Il rejoignit ses quartiers pensivement, se demandant ce qui allait arriver maintenant que Kavanaugh était réveillé. Il était soulagé bien sûr, mais malgré tout, il était sans doute plus facile de traiter avec Kavanaugh quand ce dernier était inconscient et muet. Souriant pour lui-même, Rodney se promit de ne pas abandonner ses bonnes résolutions. Si Kavanaugh était têtu, lui pouvait l'être encore plus.

3


	14. Chapter 14

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Kavanaugh avait repris connaissance à l'infirmerie. Il se sentait toujours aussi peu en forme, malgré les bilans « extrêmement positifs » du Dr Beckett. Celui-ci lui avait raconté en détails ce qu'il savait de ce qui était arrivé, et bien sûr la question était tombée : de quoi Kavanaugh, lui, se souvenait, de l'épisode du balcon. Heureusement, le médecin était assez naïf pour ne pas voir qu'il avait hésité avant de répondre, et la réponse officielle était que le choc et la fièvre qui avait suivie avaient complètement effacé ses souvenirs de ce jour-là. Et en y repensant, tout ça paraissait si irréel qu'il l'avait peut-être bien inventé, après tout. A côté de ça, McKay était venu le voir chaque jour, ce qui semblait également irréel, voir inquiétant.

Ce jour-là, Kavanaugh revenait de sa _promenade_ quotidienne – il était enfin autorisé à quitter son lit et à faire quelques pas dans le couloir – quand il surpris une conversation entre McKay et Beckett, dans le bureau du médecin. Il s'avança à pas de loup, mais le temps qu'il s'approche suffisamment pour entendre, le chef scientifique quittait déjà le bureau. Les deux hommes se croisèrent, et McKay le salua avec un sourire timide. Comme à chaque fois, Kavanaugh se raidit et ne lui rendit pas son sourire, ni d'ailleurs son salut. McKay l'avait toujours insupporté au plus haut point, mais depuis ces quelques jours, sa simple vue mettait Kavanaugh dans tous ses états. Il mijotait quelque chose, c'était évident : ses manières étranges, sa façon de sourire, rien ne ressemblait à la manière d'agir du Dr McKay que Kavanaugh commençait à bien connaître. Plongé dans ses pensées, Kavanaugh haussa les épaules pour lui-même, et se rendit d'un pas traînant vers son lit. Il était déjà fatigué d'avoir fait quelques pas, et cette faiblesse le mettait en rage, même si le Dr Beckett trouvait sa récupération spectaculaire étant donné les circonstances. Il était censé ne faire que manger et dormir pendant les prochains jours, mais il n'était pas question qu'il se ramollisse ainsi : il avait bien l'intention de reprendre son travail aussi vite que possible. Il en avait informé McKay dès le premier jour, et contre toute attente, son supérieur l'avait encouragé à revenir dès que possible. Il en venait parfois à souhaiter que McKay redevienne le crétin arrogant (1) qu'il connaissait. Il aurait au moins su comment se comporter en sa présence.

Alors qu'il approchait de son lit, un éclair rouge attira son regard. Sur la table basse à côté du lit, se trouvait un emballage en aluminium, contenant une barre chocolatée. Kavanaugh s'arrêta net. Une seule personne dans toute la cité avait accès à ces sucreries : McKay. Et il y tenait comme à la prunelles de ses yeux. Il semblait parfois que la seule chose qui puisse faire du scientifique un homme violent soit le vol de ses chocolats. Calvin observa cet objet sous tous les angles : avait-il été oublié là par distraction ? Ou déposé comme une offrande à un dieu primitif ? L'idée que McKay le considère comme une divinité était absurde, et Kavanaugh sourit malgré lui. C'est alors qu'une autre idée beaucoup moins réjouissante lui traversa l'esprit. Furieux, il saisit la barre chocolatée du bout des doigts et se rua dans le bureau de Beckett. La brandissant comme une preuve, il claqua la porte derrière lui. Le médecin leva les yeux de son écran avec surprise.

- Vous allez me dire ce qu'a fait McKay, maintenant !

Il avait élevé la voix jusqu'à presque crier les derniers mots. Derrière lui, deux infirmiers baraqués s'approchèrent nonchalamment de la porte du bureau. Beckett regarda l'objet du délit, le regarda lui, puis adressa un rapide signe de tête aux infirmiers, qui s'éloignèrent, mais pas trop.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Mais asseyez-vous.

Kavanaugh s'assit avec soulagement dans le siège face au bureau. Il avait présumé de ses forces, et commençait à se sentir très fatigué, mais il voulait des réponses, et il ne se reposerait pas avant de les avoir obtenues.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Ne mentez pas, je ne suis pas stupide. Vous avez vu ça ?

Il désigna la sucrerie qu'il posa sur le bureau, sous le nez du médecin, comme une preuve infaillible que l'univers ne tournait plus rond. Il réalisait que son comportement avait quelque chose de dingue, mais il était trop épuisé pour s'en inquiéter vraiment. Beckett saisit la barre chocolatée et la tourna entre ses doigts, comme si elle contenait réellement des réponses.

- Vous me demandez pourquoi Rodney est aussi prévenant avec vous ?

- Non, je vous demande ce qu'il a fait qui le pousse à se comporter comme ça avec moi.

Le médecin soupira. Il s'était attendu à des difficultés de ce genre, mais il ne pensait pas que Kavanaugh se remettrait aussi vite. D'un point de vue strictement médical, Rodney et lui se ressemblait énormément, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire la remarque à aucun des deux hommes, beaucoup trop risqué !

- Vous avez raison, Dr Kavanaugh. McKay se sent coupable, et c'est pour ça qu'il se montre aussi prévenant avec vous.

Kavanaugh ferma les yeux une seconde. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile. Il s'était attendu à d'interminables discussions pour avoir droit à la vérité. Maintenant, il redoutait ce que le médecin allait lui révéler. C'est d'une voix très calme qu'il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?

Pas de réponse. Kavanaugh releva la tête et croisa le regard incertain du médecin. Celui-ci était visiblement mal à l'aise, et Kavanaugh sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

- Et bien, pour être franc, je pense que vous êtes mieux placé que moi pour le savoir. Je passe mon temps dans l'infirmerie, je ne peux pas savoir ce qui se passe dans les labos. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Rodney s'est mis dans la tête que vous alliez mourir par sa faute. Et bien qu'il ait pu donner l'impression de n'en avoir rien à faire, la vérité est qu'il se sent coupable pour ça, au point de se comporter de cette façon un peu étrange…

Kavanaugh regarda le médecin avec un air complètement ahuri. Ce n'était certes pas la réponse qu'il avait imaginée. Il se remémora l'attitude de McKay à son égard tous ces derniers temps, son mépris froid et son indifférence totale, toutes les occasions où il l'avait contredit juste pour le plaisir de l'écraser par sa supériorité, et de l'humilier face à ses pairs. Au fond de lui, il pouvait encore sentir la haine qui brûlait contre McKay. Et en même temps, il se rappelait de ce qu'il avait ressenti à son réveil à l'infirmerie, de cet ange gardien qu'il voulait absolument rencontrer pour le remercier d'avoir été là. Comment un seul homme pouvait-il agir de façon si différente ? Et comment était-il possible d'avoir des sentiments si extrêmes à l'égard d'une même personne ? Beckett interrompit le fil de ses pensées.

- Je dois vous prévenir, Dr Kavanaugh, que Rodney peut se montrer très obstiné quand il a décidé quelque chose. Enfin, je suppose que vous êtes déjà au courant ? Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai du travail, et vous devriez retourner vous allonger.

Kavanaugh hocha la tête et quitta le bureau, toujours songeur. Il s'effondra sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Pendant qu'il dormait, la barre chocolatée reprit place à son chevet.

NdA :

(1) C'est Kavanaugh qui traite Rodney de « crétin arrogant », moi je n'aurais jamais osé !

(2) Je fais aussi vite que je peux…


	15. Chapter 15

Assis sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur derrière lui, Kavanaugh discutait avec animation de sa dernière découverte. Face à lui, McKay était absorbé par la contemplation de l'écran d'ordinateur qui lui faisait face. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête de l'écran et se lança dans une critique élaborée de ce qu'il venait de voir. Kavanaugh en resta abasourdi, McKay n'avait observé l'écran que quelques minutes, et n'avait certainement rien écouté de ses explications : personne ne pouvait maîtriser un sujet si complexe aussi vite. Quand il eut finit de démonter la nouvelle théorie, McKay lui adressa un sourire contrit qui exaspéra encore d'avantage Kavanaugh.

- Ca va, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.

Comme d'habitude, McKay ne réagit pas à son humeur maussade. Par chance, il se retint toutefois de faire un de ses commentaires censés être encourageants que Kavanaugh trouvait parfaitement horripilants.

Calvin avait réintégré ses quartiers dans la cité le jour même, après avoir reçu l'autorisation officielle de Beckett, qui l'avait qualifié de « deuxième pire patient de l'expédition Atlantis » : pas la peine de demander qui était le premier ! Il se sentait encore un peu faible, et il était d'ailleurs consigné dans ses quartiers pour les deux prochains jours. Il n'avait pas été surpris de voir arriver McKay deux heures plus tard, avec un ordinateur sous le bras et du travail pour lui. Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied tout l'après-midi, déviant de son travail pour s'intéresser à une anomalie rencontrée par hasard, mais voilà que son supérieur venait de démolir son travail d'une demi-journée après seulement quelques instants d'observation. Malgré lui, Calvin se sentait horriblement vexé par la supériorité intellectuelle si évidente de McKay.

- Une partie d'échecs ?

Rodney lui sourit, et il lui rendit son sourire, conscient d'avoir réagi comme un enfant boudeur. Après avoir longuement hésité, Kavanaugh avait décidé d'accepter ce que McKay avait à lui offrir, sa présence. Les deux hommes avaient eu le temps de discuter entre adultes, dans le cadre neutre de l'infirmerie. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé des événements qui les avaient conduits à êtres des adversaires au sein de l'expédition, mais plutôt de ce qui les rapprochaient. Rodney lui avait rapporté les dernières découvertes dans la cité, et tous deux avaient débattu longuement des implications de toutes ces nouveautés. Kavanaugh avait dû reconnaître que McKay pouvait être d'une compagnie très agréable, son esprit brillant une saine stimulation intellectuelle pour son vis-à-vis. Et Rodney semblait avoir appris à accepter ses opinions divergentes, admettant même parfois leur bien-fondé. Ils en étaient même venus à se tutoyer après quelques temps. Si l'on avait demandé son avis au docteur Carson Beckett, il aurait sans doute dit qu'une amitié était née pendant ces quelques semaines à l'infirmerie. Pour les deux scientifiques, le mot aurait semblé trop fort, ils acceptaient chacun la présence de l'autre, et c'était déjà un bel effort, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Dans le même temps, Carson commençait à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas vu Ronon une seule fois dans ses murs. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était très lié avec Kavanaugh, juste avant que ce dernier ne manque de peu de mourir…

Ils étaient tous deux très absorbés par leur jeu, bien que Calvin soupçonnât fortement Rodney de le laisser gagner, quand on frappa à la porte. Un jeune marine se présenta, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Il avait un document personnel et confidentiel à remettre au Dr Kavanaugh. Aussitôt son reçu signé, il salua gauchement et s'empressa de disparaître. Kavanaugh, le document à la main, se retourna vers McKay. Celui-ci fit mine de s'en aller, mais Kavanaugh lui fit signe de rester. D'une main ferme, il ouvrit l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, la copie d'un télégramme officiel informait les membres d'Atlantis que le corps du major Stephen Lorne avait été ramené sur Terre et incinéré en présence de la famille du défunt. Sous le choc, Kavanaugh lâcha le télégramme. Rodney se baissa pour le ramasser, et le lut.

- Je suis désolé, Calvin. Je sais combien le major Lorne et toi vous étiez proches.

_Oh non, tu n'en sais rien._ Kavanaugh hocha lentement la tête. La comédie était terminée. Il avait fait semblant d'oublier Lorne, d'effacer sa mort, comme si le major était simplement parti loin, en mission, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Il sentait à présent sa vie voler en éclats. _Mort, il est mort. _Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vu le cadavre, il réalisa ce que cela impliquait. Il se sentit très seul, tout à coup, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. McKay était là, jouant les amis dévoués, mais tous deux savaient que ce n'était qu'une façade. Calvin eut soudain envie de briser cette façade, de rendre à McKay sa liberté.

- Nous n'étions pas des amis. Je l'aimais…

Entendre ses mots prononcés à voix haute déclencha ses larmes. Effondré, il se laissa glisser au sol, le regard trouble. Il avait perdu Lorne, et maintenant il perdait McKay, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, il voulait quitter cet endroit, il avait été fou de rester ici. Il croyait Rodney déjà parti, probablement dégoûté d'avoir passé tout ce temps avec lui, aussi sursauta-t-il quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Si c'est le cas, je suis encore plus désolé.

Kavanaugh leva la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Puis il recommença à pleurer, sanglotant, tandis que la douleur et le deuil commençaient enfin à se frayer un chemin hors de son coeur.

Kavanaugh pleura longtemps, exprimant sans honte son désespoir en présence de McKay, puis de Beckett. Il pleura sur la mort de son amant, puis il pleura sur son incapacité à lui dire ses sentiments. Il l'avait aimé comme aucun autre avant lui, mais Stephen était mort sans le savoir. Beckett affirmait qu'on sait ces choses-là sans qu'elles aient besoin d'être dites, mais ça ne le consolait pas vraiment.

Pour lui changer les idées, McKay le reprit au labo. Travailler lui était plus agréable que de ruminer ses idées sombres. Après quelques temps, le chagrin fit place à la colère. Quand il s'en ouvrit à Carson, celui-ci trouva que c'était une bonne nouvelle, le signe qu'il allait s'en remettre. Mais lui n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'en remettre. Le Daedalus arriva et repartit sans Kavanaugh à son bord. Il n'avait pas fini son travail ici, et d'autre part les conditions étaient plus agréables que jamais. Suivant l'exemple de McKay, ses collègues scientifiques lui avaient refait une place parmi eux. Si Lorne avait été là, tout aurait été parfait.

Trois mois jour pour jour après la disparition du major, le Dr Weir organisa une cérémonie officielle à la mémoire des trop nombreux disparus de l'expédition. Chacun était invité à dire quelques mots à la mémoire des victimes. Le Dr Zelenka parla avec émotion de Peter Grodin, et de nombreux militaires montèrent à la tribune pour célébrer les leurs. Quand vint le tour du Major Lorne, Kavanaugh ne se sentit pas le courage d'affronter tous les regards. A sa place, le major Sheppard fit une brève description des qualités du major qu'il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié. Durant son allocution, leurs regards se croisèrent, et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Kavanaugh sentit de la sympathie de la part du militaire. Si pénible qu'elle fut, cette cérémonie soulagea Calvin d'un poids immense. Même si le souvenir du major devait l'accompagner toute sa vie, il pouvait à présent l'associer au bonheur passé, plutôt qu'au seul sentiment de perte horrible.

3


	16. Chapter 16

NdA : Merci pour vos commentaires. La preuve que je suis vos recommandations, il y a plus d'action dans ce chapitre… C'est bien ça, de « l'action », non ?

Ce matin-là, Calvin se réveilla avec le sentiment d'être un homme nouveau. Il était de bonne humeur et ne voyait aucune raison pour que ça change. Un état d'esprit qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti depuis très, très longtemps. Il se surprit même à chantonner sous la douche. Après consultation, son miroir lui apprit qu'il avait du poids à prendre et des muscles à faire retravailler. Il resta quelques instants à contempler son reflet : une coupe de cheveux serait également bienvenue. Il avait entendu parler d'un Athosien qui faisait cela à merveille. Avec un hochement de tête, il se promit de trouver du temps pour ça le jour même.

Il arriva très tôt au mess, où il retrouva McKay, qui semblait toujours arriver le premier au petit déjeuner. A se demander s'il attendait pas devant la porte. Calvin sourit à cette idée et prit place à côté du chef scientifique. Le Dr Zelenka ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, et les trois hommes se rendirent ensemble au labo, discutant avec animation de leurs travaux respectifs. Si McKay était le plus bruyant, Kavanaugh avait depuis longtemps remarqué que le petit scientifique tchèque ne se laissait pas facilement démonter. Il avait une façon bien à lui de contredire Rodney et de l'amener à s'accorder à ses idées sans le prendre de front ni le braquer, un véritable savoir-faire. Calvin se demandait s'il arriverait jamais à jongler de la sorte avec McKay, ou avec Weir. Son style à lui était plutôt direct, mais avec les conséquences désagréables que cela avait entraîné, peut-être était-il temps d'en changer. Il se promit d'observer de plus près la technique de Zelenka et de l'essayer à son tour.

La matinée s'écoula tranquillement. Quand vint l'heure du déjeuner, Kavanaugh s'excusa auprès de ses collègues et se rendit dans le quartier des Athosiens, du moins ce qu'il en restait depuis que la plupart d'entre eux avaient rejoint le continent. Le coiffeur tenait boutique dans une petite pièce chaleureuse aménagée avec force tentures et bougies à la mode athosienne. Assis en tailleur, l'homme le reçut avec un sourire chaleureux, puis l'observa avec attention sous toutes les coutures. Gêné par cette inspection en règles, Calvin allait dire quelque chose pour briser le silence, mais l'homme le prit de vitesse.

- Vous voulez les couper courts ? Asseyez-vous.

Calvin allait protester avec la dernière énergie qu'il n'était pas question qu'on lui coupe ses cheveux _courts_, mais quelque chose le retint, sans doute l'assurance du coiffeur qu'il le fit asseoir sans plus de cérémonie. Comme en rêve, Calvin vit ses cheveux tomber mèches par mèches sur le sol jusqu'à former un tapis épais. Quand le massacre prit finalement fin, le coiffeur lui tendit un miroir finement ciselé pour qu'il admire le résultat. Stupéfait, Kavanaugh vit un homme très différent de celui qu'il avait vu le matin lui rendre son regard. Ces cheveux étaient courts, mais pas suffisamment pour perdre leurs boucles et le faire passer pour un militaire – Dieu merci ! – et il devait bien reconnaître que le résultat était… pas mal du tout. Il remercia le coiffeur qui le regardait avec l'air satisfait d'un artiste devant son œuvre.

L'opération relooking n'avait pas pris très longtemps, mais Calvin se rendit directement au travail, peu désireux d'avoir à affronter tous les regards au mess avant même de s'être habitué lui-même au changement. Une demi-heure plus tard, il entendit des bruits dans le couloir. Ses collègues étaient de retour. Il se sentit stupidement exposé quand, passant la porte l'un après l'autre, ils le regardèrent avec une surprise non dissimulée. Ensuite vinrent les nombreux commentaires, positifs dans leur ensemble.

- Envie de changement ?

Radek lui sourit et il hocha la tête en réponse. Derrière le Tchèque, McKay était entré le dernier et le regardait avec un air d'intense concentration. Mal à l'aise, Kavanaugh se rendit compte que son supérieur n'avait encore rien dit, ce qui, pour qui connaissait McKay, était très étonnant. Un peu décontenancé, Kavanaugh ne savait pas quoi dire, tandis que ses collègues, remis du choc, se relançaient dans le travail à la demande de Zelenka. Rodney n'avait toujours pas bougé et le regardait fixement. Il finit par se réveiller, grogna un commentaire inintelligible et se mit également au travail. Perplexe, Kavanaugh retourna à sa place.

Le soir venu, les scientifiques quittèrent un à un le labo. Quand Radek s'en alla lui aussi, laissant Kavanaugh seul avec McKay, il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, et leur lança un regard plein de sous-entendus en même temps qu'il les saluait. Kavanaugh lui rendit son salut, rougissant presque sans savoir pourquoi. Rodney était toujours devant son ordinateur, murmurant pour lui-même et trop concentré pour remarquer le départ de ses collègues, comme à son habitude. Calvin était fatigué, et il en avait assez de travailler, mais il n'osait pas quitter le labo sans avoir parlé à Rodney. A quoi donc rimait se silence et ses regards pénétrants ? Il se sentait à la fois irrité et intrigué par ce comportement. Une demi-heure plus tard, de guerre las, il quitta lui aussi le labo. Rodney ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir.

Le lendemain matin, quand il arriva au mess, Kavanaugh s'assit sans rien dire à côté de McKay. Celui-ci parut mal à l'aise, il le salua rapidement avec un regard en coin avant de replonger dans son assiette. La journée se déroula comme d'habitude. A un moment donné, Calvin se retourna sur son siège et surprit Rodney qui le regardait, toujours avec son air concentré. Lassé de ce petit jeu, Calvin décida de l'ignorer tant qu'il ne se serait pas décidé à lui parler. Le soir même, Rodney parut prendre une décision. Alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls dans le labo, il s'éclaircit la gorge, et s'adressa à Kavanaugh pour la première fois depuis deux jours.

- Je… heu… j'aime bien ce que tu as fait avec tes cheveux.

Kavanaugh allait répliquer que cela ne nécessitait pas deux jours de réflexion, mais quand il se retourna, Rodney avait l'air d'un collégien, troublé et rougissant. Kavanaugh sourit intérieurement à la pensée qu'il découvrait la troisième personnalité de McKay, après le scientifique arrogant et l'ami fidèle et compréhensif. En y réfléchissant bien, il aurait dû être plus surpris de la réaction de Rodney à son coming-out. C'est le genre de déclaration qui demande de l'adaptation à tous les amis hétéros de la Terre – et d'ailleurs ! Mais Rodney avait compris, sans juger, sans question. Maintenant Calvin voyait pourquoi il n'avait pas posé de questions. Il regarda plus attentivement son ami, d'une façon dont il n'aurait jamais imaginé le faire : Rodney était attirant à sa manière, pas le même genre que Lorne ou même Ronon, il n'était pas très musclé, encore que les missions avec Sheppard aient contribué à l'endurcir, et son attitude en général presque agressive empêchait qu'on s'intéresse vraiment à lui, mais il y avait quelque chose de touchant chez lui, lorsqu'il laissait tomber la façade, quelque chose qui donnait envie de le tenir dans ses bras et de le serrer contre soi.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Rodney sourit timidement, sans le regarder directement. Se secouant, Calvin prit congé un peu abruptement et quitta le labo. Il n'en revenait pas de penser des choses pareilles. Bon sang, c'était à McKay qu'il pensait comme ça ? Son ennemi juré pendant si longtemps, son concurrent professionnel trop chanceux. Et son ange gardien aussi… Pendant qu'il rejoignait ses quartiers, songeur, il faillit entrer en collision avec Ronon au détour d'un couloir.

Il s'arrêta net, revenant immédiatement à la réalité. Le runner se poussa de côté pour le laisser passer. Kavanaugh ne l'avait plus revu depuis l'incident du balcon. Sous le choc, ses pieds refusèrent d'avancer. Ronon haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin. Kavanaugh se retourna pour le voir s'en aller. Malgré ce qui était arrivé, il gardait à l'égard du runner un sentiment d'amitié. On ne pouvait pas parler de trahison dans le cas de Ronon. Il avait toujours été honnête sur ses motivations, et qu'il le veuille ou non, ils avaient passé pas mal de temps ensemble à une époque, assez pour considérer qu'ils se connaissaient bien.

- Ronon ?

L'interpellé s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Je voulais juste que tu saches que je n'ai rien dit. A personne. Et je ne le ferai pas.

Le runner hocha gravement la tête.

- Je suis content que tu aies survécu.

Sans attendre de réponse, le runner reprit son chemin. Kavanaugh le regarda s'éloigner, songeant que malgré les apparences, Ronon avait au moins un point commun avec Rodney : aucun ne mentait par souci des convenances.

Rodney… Des images du scientifique qui l'observait dans son dos traversèrent l'esprit de Kavanaugh, en même temps qu'il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Ronon ce fameux jour sur le balcon. Il ne voulait pas oublier Lorne, et le peu qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble, mais peut-être était-il temps de tourner la page, de vivre à nouveau dans le présent. L'attitude de Rodney laissait peu de place au doute quant à ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Et lui, voulait-il la même chose ? Quelque chose dans son bas-ventre se permit de dire que oui, vraiment. Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'y aurait-il de mal à se sentir à nouveau pleinement vivant avec quelqu'un qui en avait lui aussi envie ? A nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, Kavanaugh ne remarqua même pas que ses pas ne le menaient pas directement vers ses quartiers.

Note : Ok, l'action c'est finalement pour le prochain chapitre, parce qu'il faut faire durer le suspense !


	17. Chapter 17

_Si par bonheur j__'ai encore des lectrices après si longtemps, toutes mes excuses pour l'attente… J'ai été un peu infidèle à SGA, je l'avoue, mais avec la nouvelle saison sur nos écrans (d'ordinateurs), je retrouve ma muse. Alors voilà. (Pas de délai de livraison garanti pour la suite)_

Kavanaugh s'arrêta devant la porte de McKay, un peu surpris d'être arrivé là sans y penser. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et frappa un coup léger à la porte sans se donner le temps d'y réfléchir. _S'il ne répond pas tout de suite, je m'en vais._ Il espérait presque que ce serait le cas, quand une voix étouffée lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur un chef scientifique hirsute et visiblement très mécontent d'être dérangé. Rodney s'apprêtait à aboyer sa façon de penser à l'importun, lorsqu'il réalisa de qui il s'agissait. Un peu gênés, les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques secondes en silence, puis McKay s'effaça pour laisser entrer son invité.

Calvin s'efforça de ne pas examiner la pièce en détails, mais ses yeux en firent rapidement le tour, presque malgré lui. Il nota au passage le rangement méticuleux, la décoration minimaliste, et la photo… d'un chat. Il n'y avait guère que McKay pour considérer que seul son chat méritait de siéger sur sa table de nuit. Calvin quant à lui n'avait aucune photo visible dans ses quartiers. Pendant longtemps, parce qu'il se méfiait trop des habitants d'Atlantis pour mettre des informations personnelles à disposition des curieux, et maintenant, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se réveiller chaque matin à côté de ses souvenirs. Il se retourna pour faire face à McKay. Celui-ci se dandinait comme un gamin à l'autre bout de la pièce, et ne semblait pas disposé à remplir son rôle d'hôte. Prenant les devants, Kavanaugh s'assit sur le lit. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter que le matelas semblait très inconfortable. Enfin sorti de sa torpeur, Rodney le rejoignit, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Hum… Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

La question si classique fit sourire Calvin. Au moins McKay ne lui avait-il pas demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Au lieu de répondre, il posa une main audacieuse sur la cuisse de Rodney. Celui-ce sursauta un peu, mais ne dit rien. La comédie avait assez duré. Sans un bruit, les deux hommes se relevèrent ensemble du lit et s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Kavanaugh repoussa Rodney contre le mur de la chambre, manquant de peu de renverser la table de nuit au passage. Pendant que sa langue explorait hâtivement la bouche sucrée qui lui était offerte, ses mains se baladaient sur la combinaison du scientifique pour tenter de la défaire sans l'aide des yeux, occupés ailleurs. Il sentait contre sa cuisse le membre dur et dans son dos les mains baladeuses qui descendaient jusqu'à ses fesses et provoquaient des frissons de désir dans tout son corps. Quand il s'éloigna finalement pour se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements, il remarqua que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. Profitant de son gène ATA, Rodney avait fermé les stores et éteint toutes les lumières. _Pendant qu'il m'embrassait._ Cette constatation refroidit un peu Calvin. Par provocation, il chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur, qui avait été installé dans toutes les pièces habitées de la cité pour le confort des membres de l'expédition dépourvus du gène, et ralluma la lumière. Rodney était toujours appuyé contre le mur, sa combinaison à moitié défaite, légèrement essoufflé. Il fronça les sourcils et éteignit à nouveau la lumière d'un simple effort de volonté. Calvin s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce, furieux et humilié par l'insistance de McKay à vouloir les plonger dans le noir. Alors qu'il bouillait intérieurement, une main le rejoignit, suivi d'un corps qui se colla au sien comme si de rien n'était. Rodney reprit là où ils s'étaient arrêté, mais le manque de coopération de son vis-à-vis le força bientôt à s'interrompre. Timidement, il ralluma et une lumière tamisée éclaira la pièce. Calvin avait une expression si dure que Rodney recula de quelques pas, surpris et effrayé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ?

Calvin n'avait pas voulu être agressif, mais malgré lui les mots sonnèrent comme une menace dans la petite pièce. Face à lui, Rodney sembla pris au dépourvu, comme s'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Comme il ne répondait pas, Calvin consentit à s'expliquer, encore plus humilié par la nécessité de se justifier.

- Si tu ne veux pas te voir avec moi dans cette chambre, je ferais aussi bien de partir.

Il se retourna pour quitter la pièce, furieux contre lui-même de s'être fourré dans ce guêpier. Derrière lui, une voix suppliante le retint.

- Attends ! S'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi… je…

Comme la fin de la phrase se faisait attendre, Calvin fit brusquement volte-face. Il était vraiment furieux maintenant, non seulement Rodney l'humiliait, mais il lui sortait en prime la plus vieille excuse du monde. _Tu me crois assez bête pour gober ça ?_ Il était sur le point de mettre à hurler sa colère, mais ce qu'il vit l'arrêta net. A quelques pas de lui, comme s'il avait voulu se mettre hors de sa portée, se tenait Rodney : ses bras repliés contre lui, il maintenait en place les restes de son uniforme dans le but évident d'empêcher qu'on le voie nu. Son visage était un peu rouge. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux, si expressifs, qui stoppèrent Kavanaugh, des yeux suppliants et terriblement honteux. Oubliant instantanément toute sa colère et sa rancœur, Calvin s'approcha doucement et l'attira contre lui. Il ne savait plus que penser. Le Dr Rodney McKay était décidément une énigme. Comment un homme aussi arrogant et sûr de sa supériorité intellectuelle pouvait-il craindre à ce point de se montrer nu dans l'intimité ? Après quelques instants dans les bras de Calvin, Rodney se reprit et sembla se rappeler comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Se redressant, il reprit son exploration du corps contre lui et manoeuvrant avec douceur mais fermeté, il les fit basculer tous les deux sur le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, plus profondément cette fois, et Calvin sentit son excitation monter encore d'un cran. Il se redressa à moitié et se déshabilla rapidement. Puis il s'arrêta, n'osant pas s'attaquer à la combinaison de McKay, attendant un signe qui l'y autorise. Dans la pièce toujours plongée dans une lumière tamisée, Rodney hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Kavanaugh le débarrasse de sa combinaison. Enfin nu, Calvin observa le corps finalement dévoilé de son amant. Il n'y avait là ni cicatrice ni rien d'épouvantable, comme l'attitude mystérieuse de Rodney aurait pu le laisse supposer. Juste lui, nu, offert, et incroyablement sexy aux yeux de Kavanaugh. Le désir à son paroxysme faisait vibrer tout son organisme et il pouvait sentir au contact de Rodney que c'était la même chose pour lui. Il s'écarta un peu, laissant Rodney se tourner sur le côté. D'une main experte, il commença à s'introduire progressivement en lui. Cela faisait visiblement un certain temps qu'il ne s'était rien passé, et Calvin prit tout son temps, avec douceur pour ne pas le blesser. Il attendit que l'anticipation tendue cède le pas à de petits cris de jouissance de la part de Rodney.

« Je peux éteindre maintenant ? », demanda une petite voix angoissée.

« Sûrement pas, je te l'interdis. », murmura Kavanaugh, juste avant de le pénétrer complètement.

Il se lâcha complètement, savourant les gémissements qui montaient du lit, variant le rythme pour maintenir le plaisir sans le laisser être trop vite satisfait. Quand il sentit la fin approcher pour eux deux, il se rapprocha encore et serra Rodney dans ses bras. Il y eut un cri, puis le black-out. Flottant entre deux mondes chacun à l'intérieur de son corps, les deux hommes s'endormirent progressivement, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Calvin se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Impossible de dormir plus longtemps dans cette position inconfortable et sur ce matelas dur comme le sol. Sous lui, Rodney dormait comme un bébé, et Calvin se fit la réflexion que c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi complètement détendu. Il s'assit sur l'unique chaise, inconfortable elle aussi, de la chambre, et profita de ce moment de calme où la présence de Rodney n'engendrait pas un bruit et un mouvement incessants autour de lui. Bien qu'il n'ait eu aucune envie d'y réfléchir, il savait que le matin apporterait son lot de questions. Est-ce que la nuit passée était un cas isolé, ou devrait-il désormais se considérer comme lié à Rodney, d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Malgré lui, Kavanaugh sentit son esprit dériver vers un autre lien, une autre nuit semblable. A cette heure très matinale, il remit son uniforme et partit errer dans les couloirs déserts de la cité.

Il marcha une bonne heure, comme s'il pouvait ainsi s'éloigner de la présence de Lorne autour de lui. Rodney était… Rodney. Mais il avait besoin d'être aimé pour lui-même, et pas en compensation de quelqu'un d'autre. Et Calvin savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir ça. Au lever du jour, il retourna sur ses pas. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile, mais mentir serait bien pire. Quand il entra dans la chambre, Rodney dormait toujours, mais il avait dû faire trop de bruit cette fois, car à peine était-il assis que le dormeur s'agita.

Rodney McKay ne se réveillait jamais progressivement. Fidèle à lui-même, il se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était complètement nu, et c'était un fait très inhabituel. Le temps de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées, il se rappela la nuit précédente, la visite de Kavanaugh, et tout ce qui avait suivi. Il n'y avait plus personne avec lui dans la pièce. _Mauvais signe. _Rodney se concentra pour se rappeler ce qui s'était passé exactement. Des images lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait voulu éteindre, mais Kavanaugh s'était énervé contre lui, alors il avait dû laisser la lumière. Il n'aimait pas être regardé, d'autant moins depuis qu'il vivait au milieu d'une élite de gens triés sur le volet qui, même si le tri ne s'effectuait pas selon ce critère, paraissaient tous parfaitement proportionnés. Sur Terre, il était un homme au physique ordinaire, mais sur Atlantis… une des raisons qui le poussait à être parfois volontairement odieux avec ses collaborateurs, c'était ce soupçon permanent que tous murmuraient dans son dos. Et puis ils l'avaient fait. Cela faisait si longtemps que Rodney avait été presque surpris que son corps s'en souvienne. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été parfait, pas avec cette lumière, pas avec ce corps privé d'amour depuis si longtemps. Les débuts avaient été plutôt pénibles, mais quand il avait réalisé que Kavanaugh attendait après lui, il avait un peu simulé ce plaisir qu'il n'arrivait pas à ressentir complètement. Et puis il avait fini par jouir. Pas un véritable orgasme, plutôt le signe qu'il avait atteint son but. Une partie de lui se demanda brièvement s'il pourrait plus jamais avoir mieux, mais c'était une question purement théorique, bien sûr…

A ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre coulissa, laissant pénétrer un peu de la lumière du jour, et un uniforme scientifique qui vint silencieusement s'asseoir à côté de son lit. Rodney avait juste eu le temps de s'allonger à nouveau.

Calvin réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Comment éviter de blesser un ami dont il découvrait chaque jour qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment ? Ses pensées s'égarèrent quand un geste involontaire fit tomber le drap du lit, découvrant un chef scientifique ma foi très… appétissant.

Le drap avait glissé et Rodney se retrouva nu comme un vers à la lumière du jour qui se levait à sa fenêtre. Il se redressa aussitôt, ramassant le drap pour s'en couvrir d'un seul mouvement. Il était trop mal à l'aise pour regarder Kavanaugh, mais le silence dans la pièce lui parut soudain étouffant. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, cherchant ses mots, quand une main lui saisit le visage et le redressa. Deux yeux bleus le fixèrent avec détermination.

Avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, Rodney s'était emparé du drap et fixait le sol, rougissant un peu. Il était clair qu'il était réveillé depuis quelques temps, assez longtemps sans doute pour remarquer son absence et en tirer des conclusions erronées. Calvin prit son courage à deux mains et redressa le visage de Rodney d'une main, plongeant aussitôt dans un océan bleu. Oubliant instantanément toutes les choses à dire qui lui avaient paru si importantes un instant auparavant, il repoussa Rodney, le faisant basculer sur le lit d'un baiser, et l'accompagnant dans sa chute.

La surprise lui coupa le souffle, mais il se laissa faire avec reconnaissance. Il sentait contre sa peau nue la rugosité du tissu de l'uniforme, mais aussi la chaleur des mains qui le caressaient infatigablement, réveillant en lui des sentiments presque oubliés. Comme il était bon de se laisser toucher à nouveau, de baisser sa garde un instant et de se laisser couler dans un océan de plaisir. Son bas-ventre pulsait de désir, mais c'était son corps entier qui jouissait sous les caresses, ses bras, son dos, son torse, chaque centimètre de sa peau vibrait comme en attente de son tour.

Calvin ne s'attendait pas à ça. Alors que la nuit précédente lui avait semblé être un succès, le Rodney de ce matin n'avait soudain plus rien en commun avec celui d'hier soir. Son corps de tordait sous ses caresses comme pour échapper à un plaisir insurmontable, les yeux mi-clos, il laissait échapper des gémissements qui semblèrent à Calvin bien plus spontanés que la veille. A l'idée que Rodney ait pu se sentir forcé de simuler pour lui faire plaisir, Kavanaugh redoubla d'efforts pour se rattraper ce matin. Il sentait la bosse dure sous sa cuisse, mais il comprenait confusément que ce n'était pas le plus important à présent. Tendrement, il caressa chaque parcelle du corps bloqué sous le sien, l'embrassant sur la bouche, puis descendant lentement, baiser après baiser.

Rodney avait fermé les yeux. Des vagues de plaisir le soulevait à chaque fois que les lèvres délicates se posaient ailleurs sur son corps, le rapprochant inéluctablement de la fin. Son corps tout entier lui semblait ne servir qu'à ressentir. Quand les lèvres atteignirent leur destination finale, il cessa de respirer un instant, espérant retenir le plaisir captif à l'intérieur de lui une seconde de plus. Puis se fut l'orgasme. Tout son corps fut secoué par un spasme qui lui parut gigantesque, et il perdit connaissance plutôt qu'il ne s'endormit.

Satisfait, Calvin le remit sur son lit et le couvrit légèrement. Avec un demi-sourire, il kidnappa la radio de Rodney avant de quitter discrètement la pièce. Il était presque l'heure officiel du réveil, aussi se dépêcha-t-il de s'éloigner des quartiers de McKay, même si personne n'aurait bien sûr pu soupçonner ce qu'il venait de faire. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il pouvait être fier de lui ce jour-là…

5


	18. Chapter 18

Deux jours passèrent pendant lesquels Calvin et Rodney n'échangèrent pas plus de deux ou trois phrases, les habituelles salutations entre collègues. Kavanaugh ne s'en plaignait pas, ou plutôt il n'aurait pas dû s'en plaindre, mais quelque chose dans la façon dont Rodney se comportait avec lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Ils auraient dû parler, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait prêt à faire le premier pas. Ce soir-là pourtant, alors que Kavanaugh faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, quelqu'un frappa un coup à sa porte. Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir McKay sur le seuil. Celui-ci se glissa furtivement dans la pièce, non sans s'être tout d'abord assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir qui puisse le voir. Kavanaugh l'accueillit d'un hochement de tête et le laissa s'installer à sa guise sur le lit. Rodney s'assit tout au bord, les jambes serrées et les mains posées sur ses genoux. La position rappelait vaguement une peinture ancienne de petit écolier en short et longues chaussettes. Cette pensée fit sourire Calvin, Rodney réagit à son tour, se décrispant quelque peu.

- J'ai pensé qu'on devrait parler.

McKay s'arrêta là, comme si cette phrase résumait et expliquait à elle seule la situation. Quand il fut clair qu'il n'allait pas en dire plus, Kavanaugh se lança à l'eau à son tour.

- Je suis désolé si je t'ai donné de faux espoirs l'autre fois. On aurait dû avoir cette discussion avant…

Rodney l'écoutait attentivement, visiblement soulagé de n'avoir pas à le dire lui-même.

- Ce n'est rien. En fait, je suis même plutôt content que tu comprennes, ça n'est pas facile pour tout le monde ici – non pas que j'ai fait ça souvent – enfin, si ça va pour toi alors tant mieux, parce que ça va très bien pour moi aussi comme ça, tu vois…

Se rendant soudain compte que Kavanaugh le regardait bizarrement, Rodney interrompit son babillage. Il était incapable de communiquer simplement dans les moments de stress, Sheppard le lui avait assez souvent répété. Il soupira et se leva du lit, en partie pour faciliter son départ, mais surtout pour regarder Calvin dans les yeux. Il avait horreur de se sentir en situation d'infériorité, alors autant éviter de regarder les gens d'en bas. Bien sûr avec Ronon il n'avait pas le choix…

- Rodney…

Calvin avait essayé de suivre le raisonnement de McKay, mais sans succès, et il lui semblait maintenant que l'astrophysicien avait la tête ailleurs. Il se demanda brièvement si Rodney avait pu prendre une drogue quelconque, mais c'était peu probable, à en croire les rumeurs persistantes dans la cité concernant un chef scientifique complètement stone, une histoire de flèche, à ce qu'il paraissait…

- J'aimerais bien comprendre, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Rodney contemplait le sol, c'est à mi-voix qu'il répondit.

- Je ne peux pas être avec toi. Je ne peux être avec personne.

L'explication s'arrêtait une nouvelle fois avant que Calvin en ait saisi la portée.

- Et pourquoi exactement ?

Rodney releva la tête et lui glissa furtivement, sur un ton de conspirateur.

- C'est à cause des autres, ils ne comprendraient pas.

- Quels autres ?

Cette fois, McKay ne prit pas de gants, il semblait furieux que sa tentative de se faire comprendre à demi-mots ait échouée, et il avait l'air de croire que Kavanaugh le faisait réellement exprès. Articulant exagérément, il répondit en roulant des yeux, signe que tous les scientifiques -voir tous les membres- de l'expédition savaient comment interpréter.

- Comment ça, qui ! Le Pape bien sûr ! Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, de qui veux-tu que je parle !

Calvin laissa cette déclaration pénétrer son cerveau et en faire le tour. Rodney avait l'air pressé de partir. Maintenant que tout était dit, il n'attendait plus qu'un signe de sa part pour s'en aller, probablement rejoindre son cher labo. Mais Kavanaugh ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il choisit ses mots avec soin pour éviter toute ambiguïté.

- Tu veux dire que tu restes seul dans ton coin parce que tu as peur de la réaction de Sheppard s'il apprenait que tu préfères les hommes ?

Rodney soupira. Qu'y avait-il donc de si difficile qu'il soit à chaque fois forcé de perdre son temps précieux en explications oiseuses quand on en arrivait là ? Et ce alors même qu'il était censé avoir à faire aux meilleurs des meilleurs, dûment sélectionnés pour leur intelligence ? C'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il prenait la pleine mesure de sa supériorité intellectuelle écrasante.

- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. On se voit demain.

Par réflexe, Kavanaugh le retint par le bras avant qu'il n'arrive à s'en aller. Il était estomaqué par l'aplomb avec lequel Rodney venait de reconnaître qu'il sacrifiait sa vie personnelle pour correspondre aux dictats de ses soi-disant amis. Pas étonnant que Sheppard l'apprécie autant, et pas étonnant que Calvin ait pu être aussi impopulaire sur Atlantis. Jamais il n'aurait accepté de se trahir lui-même pour faire plaisir à qui que ce soit. Un mélange de colère et d'indignation lui serrait la gorge, au point que sa voix lui parut étouffée.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Rodney parut surpris par l'émotion qui filtrait à travers ces mots. Il aurait voulu pouvoir expliquer avec des phrases précises et scientifiques l'excitation qui le gagnait avant chaque mission, au point qu'il ne pouvait plus imaginer vivre autrement, mais aussi le climat de camaraderie qui régnait entre les membres de l'équipe. Son équipe. C'était la première fois qu'il en avait une, et il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Même si cela signifiait une chance de mourir à chaque fois qu'il passait la porte, des blessures, de multiples séjours à l'infirmerie, des marches exténuantes sur des planètes primitives où il était parfois obligé de goûter la cuisine locale. Jamais il n'aurait admis devant personne à quel point il aimait être chahuté par Sheppard, bousculé par Ronon ou gentiment remis à sa place par Teyla, à quel point il les aimait tous les trois…Alors si pour tout ça il devait renoncer à la tendresse d'un amant et au plaisir charnel, il trouvait que ce n'était pas si cher payé.

Kavanaugh observait attentivement le visage de McKay, il le vit exprimer des émotions trop complexes pour être transformées en simples mots, et il vit la résolution que rien ne pourrait ébranler. Il réalisa alors qu'il était tout à fait vain d'essayer d'expliquer à Rodney que renoncer à vivre pleinement sa vie pour ceux qu'il considérait, paradoxalement, comme sa famille, était absurde. Il relâcha sa prise, et laissa la porte s'ouvrir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Calvin était toujours debout devant sa porte, toutes ses ressources intellectuelles mobilisées pour trouver une solution au problème « Rodney ». Il songea brièvement à tous ceux qui l'avaient aidé quand il en avait eu vraiment besoin, chassant la mélancolie qui accompagnait toujours ce genre de souvenir, et un nom traversa sa mémoire. Un sourire mi-ange mi-démon se dessina lentement sur son visage concentré. Il avait trouvé un allié, et il entrevoyait déjà un plan d'action machiavélique…

Avec un sourire satisfait, John approcha de la table où s'étaient déjà installés Ronon, Teyla et Rodney. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver tous ensemble, et en tant que Team Leader, John considérait comme capital que son équipe se comporte comme telle même en dehors des missions. Il s'assit à côté de Rodney, en face des deux autres, et posa son plateau devant lui, prenant soin de déplacer son dessert hors de portée du scientifique. Celui-ci ne le remarqua même pas, occupé comme il l'était à expliquer à Teyla ce qu'étaient les comédies musicales sur Terre.

- … et puis il y a Cats, pas ma préférée, mais très jolie quand même. Une histoire de chats, comme le titre l'indique.

Saisissant la balle au bond, Ronon s'immisça dans la conversation.

- Et les danseurs sont déguisés pour ressembler à des bestioles à poils ?

Le runner ne paraissait pas convaincu. John crut bon d'ajouter sa remarque humoristique maison :

- Bien sûr, il faut préciser que les chanteurs en question sont presque tous des tantes.

- Je regrette, John, je ne connais pas cette expression.

Avec un sourire espiègle, Sheppard se tourna vers Teyla.

- Eh bien, Teyla, je ne sais pas comment les choses se passent ici, mais sur Terre certaines personnes ont des penchants, disons, différents, en ce qui concerne leur vie amoureuse…

Savourant l'humour de la situation, John se tourna vers Rodney pour partager avec lui cette « private joke » de Terrien à Terrien. C'était devenu au fil du temps une sorte de tradition que les deux hommes profitent de leurs connaissances de la Terre pour plaisanter entre eux aux dépends de Ronon et Teyla, une sorte de revanche pour toutes les choses de cette galaxie qu'ils ne comprenaient pas aussi bien qu'eux. Excepté que Rodney ne broncha pas cette fois, visiblement trop occupé à couper sa viande avec un grand enthousiasme. Sheppard haussa un sourcil, se demandant brièvement depuis quand McKay était aussi timide face à Teyla, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui dire un mot, Ronon intervint, sur le ton de la conversation la plus naturelle.

- Comme quoi ? Coucher avec des hommes ? Je l'ai fait quelques fois, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire un plat.

John se sentit pâlir. Rodney s'interrompit brusquement, mais ne releva pas la tête. Tandis qu'un silence inaccoutumé s'installait, Teyla paraissait confuse. Ce fut elle qui le rompit de sa voix douce et vaguement préoccupée.

- John, Rodney, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Avec un effort surhumain, Sheppard se retourna pour faire face au runner. Fidèle à lui même, Ronon ne paraissait pas le moins du monde troublé par l'ambiance générale, au contraire, il s'était remis même remis à manger.


	19. Chapter 19

Il avança d'un pas, et la porte l'engloutit dans une lumière bleue pour le projeter à des milliers d'années-lumière de là, sur Atlantis.

Malgré lui, le major Lorne, laissa échapper un soupir. Il avait utilisé la porte des dizaines de fois déjà, mais jamais le voyage ne lui avait paru si important. Des idées fusaient dans sa tête à une vitesse au moins équivalente à celle des particules voyageant par le vortex. Des images lui revenaient sans cesse : celle du soldat qui était (enfin !) venu le libérer après des mois de captivité, celle des corps de ses coéquipiers qui n'avaient pas eu autant de chance, celle de la petite planète où le jumper les avait déposés pour qu'ils puissent rentrer plus vite sur Atlantis. Mais par-dessus tout, celle de son amant qu'il allait enfin revoir. Combien de fois avait-il imaginé cette rencontre du fond de sa cellule, quand il ne pensait pas avoir la moindre chance de rentrer un jour ?

Stephen ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas réellement fermés, et fut aussitôt ébloui par la clarté de la cité des Anciens. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas, que déjà deux hommes en uniforme d'infirmier l'attrapaient fermement pour le conduire au pied des marches et le faire asseoir sur une civière.

- Major, je ne peux pas vous dire à quel point je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

Il leva la tête. Elisabeth Weir lui souriait. Elle paraissait sincèrement heureuse de le revoir. Il lui sourit en retour, faisant de son mieux pour paraître également enjoué et masquer la nervosité qui commençait à l'envahir. Le Dr Beckett fit ensuite son apparition, exigeant que tous les membres de l'équipe soient immédiatement emmenés à l'infirmerie. Le débriefing attendrait, et le Dr Weir accepta de bonne grâce de laisser ces hommes se remettre quelques temps, avant de retrouver le bonheur des formalités administratives.

Assis sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague et les mains croisées comme pour une prière, Calvin attendait. McKay l'avait renvoyé dans ses quartiers dès que la nouvelle du retour de la mission du major Lorne avait commencé à circuler. C'était inespéré de retrouver ainsi sur une planète qui n'était même pas répertoriée dans la base de données des Anciens, une équipe entière qui avait été déclarée morte en mission. Les radiations ayant détruit tout l'ADN, l'identification s'était faite sur les plaques nominatives des soldats, mais bien sûr, il était toujours possible de mettre ces plaques sur d'autres corps...

Kavanaugh avait été profondément reconnaissant à Rodney, mais il se demandait à présent s'il n'aurait pas été plus à son aise au milieu des bruissements du labo, plutôt que tout seul chez lui. Il avait les mains moites et une boule grossissait lentement dans sa gorge, tandis qu'il essayait d'imaginer ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire au major. Il savait que ce dernier avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie pour y passer toute une batterie de tests, et il n'était pas impossible que Beckett décide de le garder pour la nuit, ce qui lui laissait tout loisir de trouver quoi dire au moment où il le reverrait enfin. S'il le revoyait seul à seul, du moins. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés dans les meilleurs termes, et qui sait ce qui était arrivé à Lorne pendant sa captivité ? Peut-être l'avait-il même oublié. Ou peut-être n'y avait-il jamais rien eu d'autre entre eux qu'une vague attirance physique. Oui, peut-être avait-il imaginé tout le reste parce qu'il avait besoin de croire en quelque chose. Il attendait malgré tout, et il attendrait toute la nuit si nécessaire.

Le Dr Beckett examina rapidement les résultats d'analyse du major. Levant les yeux, il inspecta ensuite militaire face à lui. Ce dernier avait l'air fatigué, mais il était visible qu'il avait déjà eu le temps de se reposer à bord du jumper qui l'avait amené sur la planète où se trouvait la porte des étoiles. Le médecin jugea que la fatigue restante était plutôt due à la pression psychologique de son retour. Pour le reste, le major avait visiblement su se discipliner et garder la forme pendant sa longue captivité, et à par quelques bleus sans conséquence, le docteur le trouvait plus en forme que la moyenne des habitants de la cité. Il hésitait malgré tout à le laisser partir. Peut-être qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil à l'infirmerie lui serait profitable ? Carson secoua la tête pour lui-même, sa mère lui aurait dit : « ne remets pas au lendemain… », il sourit à part lui. Un léger toussotement le tira de sa rêverie. Le major s'agitait sur son siège, visiblement mis mal à l'aise par les agissements étranges de son médecin. Avec un sourire d'excuses, Carson lui tendit sa fiche de sortie.

- Eh bien, Major, je trouve tout à fait en forme. Vous êtes donc libre de rejoindre vos quartiers… ou ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Beckett regretta aussitôt sa remarque, quand le jeune militaire se figea en un instant, levant un sourcil interrogateur. Carson envisagea de dissimuler sa pensée sous une phrase banale avec une référence aux marins et aux différents ports, mais il se retint et ajouta doucement :

- Vous nous avez manqué, Major, à certains d'entre nous plus qu'à d'autres.

Sur cette phrase cryptique, il reposa le dossier du militaire et se saisit du suivant sans lever les yeux. Après quelques instants de silence, il entendit le major quitter la pièce. Il sourit à nouveau pour lui-même.

On frappa à la porte. Calvin se leva, s'attendant à moitié à voir débarquer McKay avec un dossier-hyper-urgent-qui –ne-peut-pas-attendre sous le bras, mais au lieu de ça, ce fut Lorne qui pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, les deux hommes se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Et seuls. Il y eut un instant d'hésitation, pendant lequel ils s'observèrent en silence, se livrant au jeu des différences sur le visage et le corps de l'autre. Puis Calvin fit un pas en avant, et le voile d'irréalité qui les avait enveloppé se déchira instantanément. Ils se précipitèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs mains cherchant à saisir leurs corps entiers.

Calvin sentait son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant à graver ce moment dans sa mémoire à travers tous ses sens. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait se fondre dans le corps de Lorne, dans son odeur. Il sentait des bras puissants qui l'enserraient, tandis que ses propres mains se cramponnaient aux larges épaules face à lui. Il ne prit conscience de son propre désir que lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de dur appuyer sur sa hanche. Ce corps qu'il tenait si bien commença à se tendre, tentant d'échapper à sa prise, mais il ne se laissa pas faire. Resserrant son étreinte, il frotta ostensiblement son bassin contre celui du jeune homme. C'était maintenant au tour du son d'être enregistré au plus profond de sa mémoire. De légers hoquets au début, puis des gémissements étouffés qui s'accéléraient. Cela finit par râle, en même temps qu'il sentit les hanches se cabrer contre lui.

Stephen ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il s'était préparé à beaucoup de scénarios, et le plus probable lui semblait être celui où il devrait s'excuser et prouver ses sentiments avant d'avoir droit le droit de retrouver sa place. Il était prêt à le faire. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas grand chose qu'il aurait refusé de faire pour être pardonné. Cent fois, il s'était reproché d'avoir abandonné Kavanaugh à son sort sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'attendait, et cent fois il avait imaginé combien Calvin devait lui en vouloir. Et pourtant, à peine avait-il eu le temps de digérer sa surprise de retrouver un scientifique en bien meilleure forme, et avec des cheveux courts !, que Kavanaugh se jetait littéralement sur lui. Aurait-il voulu dire quelque chose, qu'il en aurait été matériellement incapable. Mais il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Ce corps contre le sien disait mieux que n'importe quel discours à quel point il lui avait manqué, et bien d'autres choses encore. Il sentit de le désir monter trop vite à travers son corps, et eut vaguement honte de se montrer si impatient. Il essaya alors de s'écarter pour ralentir la venue du plaisir, mais Kavanaugh ne l'entendait visiblement pas ainsi, et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'il jouisse, debout au milieu de la pièce, avec tous ses vêtements sur lui. En temps normal, cette situation lui aurait paru pour le moins gênante, mais il avait dû laisser son sens des convenances de l'autre côté de la porte, car la seule réaction qui lui vint ensuite fut d'embrasser fougueusement son amant.

Sentir le plaisir de Stephen contre lui l'avait excité, et le baiser qui suivit le rendit fou de désir. Toujours debout, il entreprit de déshabiller et de le déshabiller en même temps. Il y parvint en un temps record, non sans un peu d'aide. Sans un mot, Stephen se tourna face au mur. Aussi délicatement que la brûlure du désir le lui permettait, Calvin le pénétra. L'orgasme fut instantané et violent, mais il lui sembla durer plus longtemps, comme si son esprit voulait se rappeler ça aussi. Il lui sembla par la suite que c'était autant l'idée de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire que l'acte lui même qui servit de déclencheur.

- Je crois que je devrais prendre une douche.

Lorne était allongé sur le dos, un bras replié sur la figure. Ils avaient fait l'amour dix fois, vingt fois, durant la nuit, à chaque fois plus que satisfaits, mais jamais rassasiés. Le lit était sans dessus-dessous et il flottait dans l'air une odeur qui aurait suffi à expliquer leur nuit à n'importe qui.

- Je peux t'accompagner ?, lui demanda Kavanaugh avec un sourire entendu.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils ne ressortirent pas tellement plus propres de la douche.


	20. Chapter 20

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Calvin et Stephen passèrent les moments les plus heureux de leurs existences. A chaque réveil, la surprise de retrouver l'autre illuminait leur journée, et chaque instant libre était passé à rêver de l'autre, le voir, le toucher, le goûter. Calvin n'arrivait pas à croire que les dieux de cette galaxie, quels qu'ils fussent, aient bien voulu lui rendre son amour. Stephen quant à lui oublia tous ces longs mois de captivité durant sa première nuit de retour: la mission lui paraissait si loin qu'il se sentait presque coupable envers ceux qui y étaient restés. Au milieu de tant de bonheur, Calvin avait complètement oublié sa « mission McKay », et c'est Ronon qui se chargea de lui rappeler son plan, un soir où ils se croisèrent seuls dans un couloir.

-J'ai fait ce que tu m'avais demandé, mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher très fort entre Sheppard et McKay depuis.

Il fallut deux bonnes minutes à Kavanaugh pour se rappeler de quoi il était question. Puis il sourit, se rappelant quelle était son idée.

-Si McKay n'est pas à son aise, peut-être que tu devrais parler à Sheppard. Dis-lui seulement qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, et qu'il devrait y remédier...

Le Satedan ne broncha pas, comme à son habitude, mais Calvin le connaissait assez à présent pour dire qu'il allait faire exactement ce qu'il fallait. Kavanaugh se demanda fugitivement si Ronon n'avait pas une raison plus particulière d'aider Rodney à se révéler officiellement. _Après tout, ça ne regarde que lui, _songea-t-il lorsque Ronon et lui se séparèrent.

Le colonel Sheppard faisait les cent pas dans ce qui était officiellement son bureau, bien qu'il y passât en général le moins de temps possible. Mais il avait un problème à résoudre, une véritable quadrature du cercle, et il avait besoin de se retrouver tout à fait seul pour y réfléchir. Et s'il y avait bien un endroit de la cité où personne ne viendrait le chercher, c'était son bureau. Il se remémorait comment tout ça avait commencé, par une remarque innocente et stupide de sa part – ok, surtout stupide – mais comment aurait-il pu deviner que 1) Ronon n'était pas aussi mâle qu'il le paraissait et que 2) cette révélation en demi-teinte allait traumatiser McKay? Après tout, c'était un scientifique, censé en tant que tel avoir l'esprit ouvert, et c'était lui, le colonel, qui aurait dû être horrifié! Mais John n'était pas horrifié, tout juste un peu surpris (Ronon, quand même!). Il avait accepté depuis longtemps que vivre dans une autre galaxie impliquait des changements radicaux de sa façon de penser, et tant que les changements n'impliquaient la mort de personne, il s'en accommodait très bien pour sa part. Seulement voilà, maintenant il avait à choisir entre un guerrier invincible qui avait l'avantage d'être né ici, et un scientifique hypocondriaque mais génial qui lui avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. Et pour couronner le tout, les deux étaient ses amis, et il allait inévitablement en perdre un avec cette décision. Il y avait des jours où le colonel Sheppard aurait bien aimé n'être qu'un simple major condamné à s'opposer à l'autorité. John s'arrêta net quand cette idée le heurta de plein fouet: voilà la solution! Faire comme si la décision ne dépendait pas de lui mais de quelqu'un d'autre, le Dr Weir par exemple, et qu'il ne voulait pas en entendre parler! Quel que soit le choix final, il serait de toutes façons mauvais pour l'équipe, et il était de son devoir de leader d'empêcher la prise de telle décision. Comment? John fronça les sourcils sous l'effort de réflexion, puis sourit de toutes ses dents: en parlant aux deux intéressés bien sûr! Ronon n'avait fait que remarquer l'attitude de Rodney, ce qui était légitime, mais il ne paraissait pas vouloir la guerre sur le sujet. Restait Rodney, qui agissait bizarrement depuis leur discussion, évitant à tout prix de se retrouver seul avec Ronon ou tout autre membre de l'équipe. Rodney... ce serait bien le diable si le colonel n'arrivait pas à le convaincre d'oublier ces bêtises, après tout, il l'avait déjà convaincu de faire bien pire! Déployant tout son charme, un John Sheppard résolu prit le chemin du labo où se trouvait sans doute le scientifique de son équipe, et qui allait le rester quoi qu'il en pense!

Il le trouva finalement dans un coin reculé de la cité en train de maugréer tout seul contre les ingénieurs qui avaient mis leurs installations si près du sol. La bonne nouvelle était que Rodney était seul, et présentement en position de faiblesse, puisque couché sur le dos à ses pieds.

-Rodney, comment ça va?, attaqua John aussitôt sur son ton le plus enjoué.

Il n'obtint que des grognements incompréhensibles en réponse.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on parle. Ronon m'a fait remarquer qu'on ne vous voyait plus très souvent ces temps-ci. Quelque chose qui cloche?

Au nom de Ronon, le visage de Rodney se transforma pour exprimer un grand malaise. Pas du mépris, nota John avec satisfaction, juste un malaise certain. Comme le silence devenait pesant, Rodney essaya tant bien que mal de s'expliquer.

-Je... c'est à dire... non, aucun problème, vraiment.

-Vraiment?

John haussa un sourcil. Vu d'en haut, il était visible que McKay aurait donné n'importe quoi pour échapper à cette conversation. Décidant une fois pour toutes d'attaquer le mal à sa racine, John se résolut à être un peu plus explicite.

-Ok, je sais bien que ce que Ronon a dit l'autre jour, à propos d'être avec un autre homme, ce genre de choses, c'est un peu déstabilisant. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en faire toute une histoire. C'est sa vie privée après tout, et ça ne veut pas dire qu'il nous regarde... différemment d'avant. C'est toujours le même Ronon, en bien ou en mal!

Rodney resta bouche bée quelques instants. Ce qui se produisit ensuite prit John complètement au dépourvu et le laissa muet à son tour: Rodney se releva d'un seul coup, plus vite que John ne l'avait jamais vu bouger même pour défendre sa vie, et il se mit à hurler et gesticuler en direction du militaire qui eut soudain l'impression de se trouver face à un tsunami. John mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que le tourbillon de mots qu'il affrontait avaient un sens. Quand enfin il comprit ce que Rodney voulait dire, ce dernier était déjà parti, il s'était comme volatilisé, emporté par sa propre véhémence.

Rodney courait presque dans les corridors. Son coeur battait la chamade, et sa gorge lui faisait mal d'avoir crié aussi fort. Il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui était arrivé. Il aurait voulu effacer les mots qu'il avait prononcés et qui semblaient maintenant le poursuivre à travers les coursives. Il l'avait fait, après tout ce temps, tous ces efforts, tout ça avait été réduit à néant en quelques secondes de perte de contrôle. Maudit Ronon d'avoir amener ce sujet entre eux, et maudit Sheppard de l'avoir poussé à bout. En insinuant que le comportement de Rodney était un jugement de valeur, le militaire avait heurté un point sensible et déclenché la catastrophe. Bien sûr que Sheppard pouvait accepter ça de Ronon, il était un alien après tout, et il était fort et viril quoi qu'il puisse faire. Mais lui, Rodney, qui n'était pas très fort et beaucoup moins viril dans bien des occasions, et qui venait de la Terre, lui jamais John ne le pardonnerait d'être comme il était, et de le lui avoir caché sans doute encore moins.

A bout de souffle, Rodney se retrouva soudain devant l'infirmerie. Il fit une entrée remarquable, quoique plus silencieuse que d'habitude, et fonça dans le bureau de Carson avant que quiconque ait le temps de l'intercepter. Il s'effondra dans le fauteuil réservé aux patients et attendit Carson qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Hey! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rodney, vous vous êtes blessé?

Rodney ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais son air malheureux suffit à informer le médecin de l'essentiel.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé?

-Sheppard... Il... Je n'aurais jamais dû...

Rodney secoua lentement la tête, incapable d'en dire plus. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et le faisaient se sentir encore plus ridicule. Carson s'approcha doucement et lui posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Si Sheppard était responsable de ça, il allait payer, se promit-il. Il attendit que Rodney se soit un peu calmé, et lui donna un calmant -un placebo comme presque tous les médicaments qu'il lui donnait quasi quotidiennement- et le fit s'allonger sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Puis il conviqua le militaire par radio sans lui dire pourquoi: il devait bien être au courant.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un John Sheppard hirsute faisait irruption dans son bureau.

-C'est pour Rodney? Vous savez où il se cache?

-J'aimerais surtout savoir pourquoi il se cache, Colonel.

John prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il retenait son souffle. Il avait craint que le scientifique ne fasse quelque chose de stupide et était en train de le chercher partout quand il avait reçu l'appel de l'infirmerie.

-Bon sang, Carson, il est parti comme une flèche, je me demandais où il était passé! Je suis content de savoir qu'il est là.

Devant le regard interrogateur du médecin, John entreprit de tout lui raconter, depuis l'incident avec Ronon jusqu'à la déclaration enflammée de Rodney.

-Je peux attendre ici qu'il se réveille?


	21. Chapter 21

Epilogue :

Le jour où Sheppard décida de faire une déclaration publique à tous les membres de l'expédition, soutenu dans sa démarche par Weir et Beckett, il sentit comme un immense soulagement collectif parcourir le groupe.

Si au départ rien de notable ne se produisit, quelques jours plus tard, les premiers couples officiels se déclaraient, parmi lesquels Lorne et Kavanaugh. Le major vint remercier personnellement Sheppard, ce qui toucha particulièrement le colonel qui avait toujours considéré le major comme son protégé.

Au bout d'un mois, la différence d'ambiance était presque palpable et Sheppard commença à croiser des couples plus ou moins discrets dans les corridors après les heures officielles de travail. Il nota aussi une baisse sensible des petites bagarres qu'il avait ordinairement pour charge de régler, et s'en félicita.

Mais le vrai choc pour lui, ce fut de surprendre la main de Ronon appuyée nonchalamment sur la cuisse de son coéquipier et ami... le Dr McKay. John pensa qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment, mais le visage rayonnant et même étonnamment détendu de Rodney le convainquit qu'il pourrait s'y faire, après tout!

_NdA : Cette fic était en suspens depuis la nuit des temps, et je me sentais coupable envers les persos de ne pas l'avoir finie... Alors voilà, c'est chose faite. J'ai essayé de corriger quelques coquilles en passant, j'espère qu'il y aura encore quelques courageux lecteurs. Dans tous les cas, j'aimerais conclure en disant : « … et ils vécurent heureux pendant de nombreuses années dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine... »._

_Pegasus forever!_


End file.
